Secrets and Lies
by Kuramasdarkside
Summary: Shiori has always hated demons ever since her father, a great psychic, was killed by Youko Kurama. Now she, herself a powerful psychic, was just saved from death by the same beast. And did he almost call her.. mother?
1. The Demon's Curse

Disclaimer: I no own yyh or any of it's characters.

Hiya everyone! I'm sorry I have not updated any of my fics but I have my reasons. Writer's block on 'Great Thieves Think Alike' as well as Kitty Tsuzuki and I'm not in the mood to write 'After School Matters' and Love is Troublesome and Human 003 are almost completed so those should be up soon. But for now enjoy this little fic I came up with since in very few fics is Shiori anything but human so here's a little twist on it. Enjoy! Oh and, no shonen ai in this one folks.

**Summary:** Shiori has always hated demons ever since her father, a great psychic, was killed by Youko Kurama. Now she, herself a powerful psychic, was just saved from death by the same beast. And did he almost call her.. mother?

**Takes place:** Directly after the Makai tournament.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Demon's Curse

Deep in a forest in the Makai, two figures were fighting each other. One a male demon; the other a young human female. The demon's eyes were the color of spilled blood, his skin resembling fresh vomit while his hair was messy and dirt filled making one unsure whether or not black was his true color. The woman had strong, bright brown eyes that seemed rid of any and all emotion and her waist-length hair resembled black silk whose strands the wind adored to dance with.

"You impudent bitch!" Shouted a hideous, green demon just as a blast of green reiki penetrated his chest causing crimson to practically explode from his chest as the demon fell onto the brown earth. Blood dripped down his bare chest, several droplets staining the bare ground.

Brown orbs gazed down upon the demon, hatred flaring up inside them as their owner calmly walked towards the demon, "So how does it feel, demon? Having the same happen to you as you did to my husband? Huh? Answer me!" She forcefully kicked him in the stomach causing him to cough out blood. Bending down and grabbing him by his black mane of hair, she lifted him up so they were face to face, "They're saying he won't live past a year. So much blood loss. An infection. Poisoning of the blood. All thanks to you, demon. Now, as my thanks, instead of making you wait a year to die, I shall kill you now and-- Hmm!" Her eyes widened as she just noticed he was chanting something and that's when a sharp pain caused her to release the youkai and fall the ground, clutching the source of the pain, her rounded abdomen.

The demon raised his arm and pointed a bony figure at her with his crimson eyes locked on the woman, "I place a curse on you, onna! You shall never be able to bear any children! And if by some way one is born, they shall be born without the ability to learn any powers and they shall be completely human and killed by my clan! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And his arm fell to the ground with a thump while his head rolled over.

The woman's breathing was heavy and rapid as she stared at the corpse of the demon with her arms still tightly wrapped around her stomach.

**17 years later**

"Shuichi-san! Breakfast!" Shouted Shiori from the kitchen as she cooked breakfast for her family. Her second husband was seated at the table reading a newspaper just as her step-son ran inside the room, dressed for school.

"Ohayou okaa-san! Ohayou tou-san!" Shouted Shuichi as he sat down at the table in his usual seat, in-between Shiori and Kazuya.

"Ohayou." Replied Shiori with a smile directed at the boy as she placed some warm orange chicken on his plate.

Shuichi smiled as he picked up his chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" And just as he was about to dig in, he noticed the seat in front of him that was usually occupied by his older step brother was still empty. "Onii-chan's not back yet?"

His step-mother shook her head as she sat down in the seat across from her husband, "No. I know he's alive because he called yesterday but..."

"Don't worry." Said Kazuya after noticing that his wife was really worried, "He'll be fine. Shuichi-san is old enough to take care of himself."

"Not if a demon attacks him! He's only human! And I don't want to lose him like I lost my first husband.. like I lost my father..." Her eyes began shimmering slightly as those awful memories flooded back to her.

Two arms wrapped themselves tightly around the woman as Kazuya attempted to calm her down, "Shh.. He'll be fine.. I'm positive.."

A light smile was on Shiori's face as she looked up at her spouse, "I.. I guess you're right..."

He smiled back at her, placing a light kiss upon her soft lips before pulling away and returning to his seat just as the front door opened and closed after someone had entered

"Tadaima!" Shuichi said as he stepped inside the room, bag pack slung over his shoulder. A bright smile was on his face, along with a large bandage on his left cheek.

"Shuichi." Shiori stood and walked over to her son, embracing him as she felt a wave of relief come upon her as she now knew her son was safe, "Welcome home." She pulled back from the hug to look up her son, instantly noticing the bandage on his cheek. While running her fingers over it, she asked, "What happened?"

Shuichi blinked before smiling, "Oh. Just a little accident on the camping trip. Nothing to worry about." The redhead was almost tackled to the ground as his brother lunged himself at him.

"Onii-chan! It's no fun here without you!" Exclaimed the younger Shuichi while hugging his brother.

A chuckle escaped the older Shuichi's lips as he looked down at his brother, "Yea, it wasn't much fun without you either. No little brother pestering me to play cards with him every half hour."

Shuichi smirked up at his brother after releasing him, "But cards are fun to play with."

"Actually, Shuichi, you came back right on time. Your grandmother's coming to visit today." Shiori said as she strode over to the kitchen to warm up breakfast for her son while he sat down.

Shuichi's eye visibly twitched as he put a forced smile, "Oh really now?"

His mother smiled while she put food on the emerald-eyed boy's plate, "Yes. She's staying for a week. Isn't that great?"

His eye twitched again "Yes. Great." _'I should've stayed another week..'

* * *

_

Kurama sighed as he walked to school. His mother insisted he stay home but he knew that if he was forced to stay home, he'd have to be the one to pick up his dear, beloved grandmother so he convinced his mother that it isn't a good thing to miss the first day of school. He snorted, _'Can't she just die...'_

Now, Kurama doesn't usually hate people from his own family but she was an exception. Shiori's mother, his grandmother, hated him for some strange reason. She always called him worthless, a fool, etc.. Recently, since he began growing his hair out, she began calling him a fag, gay, a transvestite and so on... And it irked Kurama to no end when she said such things. Worst part of all was that he could not retaliate because his mother would hate it if he did anything to her... like torment her to such an extent she'd beg for death and he'd just laugh and spit in her face.

The redhead let out a soft sigh. "Why me..."

Someone approached him from behind, "Why, if it isn't Minamino back from his vacation."

Kurama glanced over his shoulder only to see the familiar face of Yuu Kaito. "Oh. Hello Kaito."

"So, how did that tournament turn out?" The beady-eyed boy asked as he walked alongside his school rival.

"Well. I lost as did Yusuke and Hiei." Replied the fox.

Kaito's eyes widened, "All three of you lost! How powerful were the guys there?"

Kurama chuckled softly, "Quite powerful, I assure you. Some more powerful then either Yusuke, Hiei, or myself."

"Wow. You were right when you said I would not be able to help." Stated Kaito as they rounded the corner and walked towards the front gate.

"Well, it was a tournament for demons and you are a human so I doubt they'd allow you enter it even if you could've helped." Said Kurama while ignoring the many adoring gazes directed at him by most of the female and even some of the male population of the school.

The young genius nodded as he adjusted his glasses, "Yes, I do suppose that is so. So, what are your classes this year?"

Kurama got his schedule out of his pocket and unfolded it, "Well, I do have trigonometry this period."

"As do I. And I hope you do not expect me to go easy on you this year just because we are friends, Minamino."

The redhead smiled, "I would not have it any other way."

* * *

"Shuichi-san, would you care to be my lab partner this year." Asked a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes as she took a seat next him in his second period, chemistry. 

He smiled, "Sure, Kari-chan. It'd be a pleasure."

She smirked, "Hey, I'm just doing this so you don't get molested by that fan club of yours with those endless pleas of ' Shuichi-kun, be my lab partner and sleep with me tonight because I wanna bear your children for you!'"

The emerald-eyed boy laughed, "And I thank you for your doing so even though that means my fan club shall be plotting your demise."

"I could take 'em!" Exclaimed Kari as she cracked her knuckles, "It's just filled with a bunch of dumb preps and scrawny men."

Just as Kurama was about to say something to that, three girls ran over to him. One was a short, fat, blue-eyed blond with more make up on then the guys from Kiss and her skirt was so short, one slight breeze and you'd see her panties. The second was a tall brown-eyed brunette that had so much gel in her hair it looked like it was frozen solid and she appeared anorexic since she was all skin and bones and it looked like if you'd touch her, she'd fall apart. The last girl was a medium-sized girl with black hair and blue eyes who was chubby and had so much gold on her, it was almost blinding. Not to mention the fact that she stunk so bad it was sickening.

"Wanna be my lab partner, Shuichi-kun?" Asked the blond.

The brunette then added, "Or mine."

"What are you talking bout! He's mine!" Said the black-haired one.

"Actually, Kari-chan here already asked me." Was the redhead's response which caused all three of them to glare at Kari before they walked off.

Kari just laughed as the rest of the class came. "Aren't you glad I got here as fast as I did?"

Kurama nodded. "Indeed I am. For that, I promise to give you half of the candy I receive on Valentine's Day."

"Sweet."

* * *

By the time lunch came, he had already gotten asked out by 20 girls and 5 guys. At least he got to go home now since he had lunch 8th period this year so no more molestation by crazed psychos. That last thought caused him to shudder since it brought back bad memories of Karasu. 

He sighed as he walked home. _'Today's just not my day.'_

"Kurama! That you?"

That got his attention. He looked down the street to see Kuwabara standing there holding a bunch of grocery bags. "Kuwabara-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Well, since school doesn't start until next week, I'm visiting my cousin for the week. I didn't know you lived around here." Said the carrot-headed boy as he walked over to his friend.

Kurama smiled, "Well, now you know. So how has everything been here while I was gone?"

"Oh yea! How'd that tournament go?" Kuwabara asked as he walked alongside Kurama.

"Yusuke, Hiei, and I all lost." Replied the former thief.

Kuwabara's eyes widened in shock at his friend's words, "What! All three of you lost! Damn.. Heh. I guess Urameshi ain't the strongest of them all!"

"Apparently not."

"Well, things here have been great. I got into that high school I wanted to get into. I got to see Yukina almost everyday." A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about the beautiful ice maiden, "She's so great, Kurama. I love everything about her. And I swear I will find her brother one day!" Kuwabara stopped in front of a large, two story house. "Well, here's where I'm staying. How about we hang out sometime, Kurama?"

Kurama smiled and nodded, "Yes. Tomorrow perhaps? After school."

"Sounds like a plan. Just come by after school. Later." With that said Kuwabara walked off and Kurama continued on his way home.

_'At least Kuwabara's here so it's not that bad.'_ Kurama rounded the corner and headed up the pathway towards his house.

* * *

"Mother, don't say such things about him. He is your grandson and there is nothing you can do about it." Shiori said as she helped her mother unpack her suitcases. 

Her mother had gray hair that was tied in a bun while her eyes were cold, black ones that could scare a child easily. She was shorter than Shiori by several inches and wore a gray, plain dress with a white sweater over the top.

The elder woman snorted, "I can't but you can. You can disown the human bastard and be done with it!"

"Mother! He is my son and I shall do no such thing!" Exclaimed her daughter.

"Some daughter you are. Not even listening to your own mother. This is why I like your sister better." Stated Shiori's mother, her voice cold and hateful.

Shiori winced outwardly as she continued putting away clothes.

"Umm.. Mother, why is it that you hate Shuichi-san so much?" Asked Kazuya as he walked inside the guest room with two glasses of water, one for Shiori, which she gladly accepted, and the other for her mother.

"Isn't it obvious?" She started before taking a drink of her water and then continuing, "Our family has been full of great and powerful psychics for centuries, each new born more powerful then it's parents and each has continued to kill demons and marry other powerful psychics until this wretch here had to get cursed by some petty demon so her child would be human and unable to learn any powers! If it were me, I would've had an abortion."

"I'm home!" Shouted Shuichi as he entered the house.

"We're in the guest room, Shuichi!" Shouted Shiori before looking pleadingly at her mother, "Please just be a little nicer then last time.."

She snorted just as Shuichi entered the room.

The redhead smiled a fake smile at his grandmother, "Hello, obaa-san. I hope that you are well."

"Hmph. And I had hoped you'd look less like a woman this time." Said the old woman as her cold eyes glared hatefully at her grandson.

Emerald eyes narrowed into a glare, flashing gold for a brief instant, _'Damned hag... You're just jealous because of the fact that you look like an ugly old man.'_ "If you excuse me, I have homework I need to complete." And with that said, he left the room.

Sadness filled Shiori's eyes as she stared at where her son had been seconds earlier, _'Shuichi..'

* * *

_

"Stupid hag." Muttered Kurama as he shut the door behind him before sitting down on his bed and sighing, "How I wish I could rip out that black heart of hers and then feed it back to her bite by bite..." He then decided it would be wise to really start on his homework so he did.

* * *

So how was that people? Yes, his grandmother is an evil, evil person.. And Kurama does hate her.. Calling the great Youko Kurama a woman is a good reason for him to hate her. So, anywho, please Review! Reviews make me happy! 

_**Japanese terms**_

Makai- demon world

reiki- spirit energy

youkai- demon

onna- woman

Ohayou- Morning

Okaa-san- Mother

Tou-san- Dad

Itadakimasu- Thank you very much/Thanks for the food(said before breakfast)

Onii-chan- older brother

Tadaima- I'm home

obaa-san- grandmother


	2. A Moonless Night and a Friendly Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or any of it's characters.

Well here is the second chapter and is a pretty damn long chapter. Over 3000 words and it got updated pretty quickly too so be glad.. Well, thank you everyone for the great reviews. They really motivated me to get this chapter up as quickly as I have. So, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 

A Moonless Night and a Friendly Fight

It was a dark, moonless night in the Makai, the kind when murderers were plentiful and thieves chose to have their greatest heist. Two such thieves did just that moments earlier, though of those two now only one remained. He aimlessly walked through the thick forest, the artifact he had stolen he still carried though he truly did not care about it anymore. What did it matter? In exchange for this useless scrap metal his partner, no.. his closest friend had just lost his life. He snarled hatefully before chucking the mirror at a near by tree causing the mirror to shatter and the tree to crack in half. "You fool.. I told you not to go back for that blasted pendant..."

"Youko Kurama!"

The silver-haired thief stopped walking after hearing his name. He turned to face the man, his cruel golden eyes filled with unshed tears.

A man, no older than 35, stood there in the shadows with a hateful glare on his face that was directed at Youko. "I have come here to slay you as I did your accomplice minutes ago."

Youko's eyes widened, "You.. were the one who killed Kuronue?"

A cruel, knowing smirk formed on the man's face as he kept his coal orbs focuse on the thief before him. "Yes. It was quite enjoyable to see that river of crimson flowing out of those bamboo stalks and then see him slowly suffer as dead took control of him."

Rage began building up within the fox demon, his body entire body trembling with anger as a single tear dripped slowly down his pale skin. "I'll kill you..." He muttered softly with his golden eyes shadowed.

The man narrowed his eyes. "What."

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" Shouted Youko as he lunged forward at the man with his rose whip in hand, ready to kill and within several minutes, the fox did just that. He attacked the man mercilessly until he decided to take his life in one of the most painful ways one could die, planting a seed deep within his heart and letting it slowly, painfully, destroy it.

"You.. bastard demon... my family will have.. its revenge.." Muttered the man with his final breath before finally succumbing to death.

Youko hovered over the lifeless corpse that was soiled in both of their blood just as he was. The demon snorted softly as he began walking away, feeling slightly better with that act of vengeance. He felt some one approaching but truly did not care.

"Kizuno! No!" Shouted a woman as she ran to the body of the man. "No.." She began to sob quietly as she hugged his cold body to her own, "No..." She then looked up and glared hatefully at the back of Youko as he calmly walked away, "Mark my words demon! On my husband's grave, I swear I shall get my revenge.."

Emerald eyes snapped open, their owner instantly sitting up. Kurama breathed in and out heavily as several beads of sweat trickled down his face, _'A dream of the past...' _A deep sigh escaped the fox as he stood up knowing that he most likely would not be able to go back to sleep. He glanced over at the alarm clock on his desk, which read 12:06 A.M. and sighed. _'6 hours before I have to get ready for school. What could I do until then..' _A small smile appeared on his face as he answered his own question, _'Go see Yusuke in the Makai.'_

He quickly got changed out of his pajama pants and put on a green, long sleeved t-shirt as well as blue jeans, white socks and shoes. After having grabbed his back pack, which was filled with herbs and seeds as well as bandages, and checking his watch which by now read 12:21 A.M., he carefully opened the window and quietly slipped out of the house so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

* * *

It was nighttime in this part of the demon world, a crescent moon was lit high up in the sky givingoff some form of light. Kurama finally found Yusuke in an open, bare plain that was surround by a thick forest. He was spotted almost instantly by the former spirit detective. 

"Man, Kurama. It feels like forever since I've seen you when really it's just been 5 days." Yusuke stated as he walked over to his friend while grinning madly. His hair was slightly messed up and some of his clothes had small rips and tears here and there.

Kurama nodded, smiling back at the half-breed, "Indeed, it does feel like a long time. So, how have you been, Yusuke."

"Great! Except for the lack of decent fights. All the guys I did fight made Kuwabara look like Hiei and that's just plain sad." Muttered the teenager.

A soft laugh escaped the former thief after hearing Yusuke say that, "Yes, I do suppose so."

A smirk appeared on Yusuke's face as his chocolate eyes focused themselves on the fox, "You know what? I've just realized I've never had the pleasure of kicking your ass, Kurama. So, how about it fox boy? You and me have a friendly little fight right now?"

Kurama chuckled, "If you insist Yusuke but, if anyone's ass is going to get kicked, I assure you it shall not be mine."

"Heh. Cocky already and the fight hasn't even started."

* * *

Several hours later, most of the landscape was desolated except for the plants that were grown for battle. Kurama and Yusuke both were breathing heavily as well as grinning at the other. Yusuke was covered in dozens if not hundreds of scratches and bruises that were made by Kurama's plants while Kurama had very few scratches but there was a large gash on his right arm running down from the shoulder to the wrist which was made from not being able to evade the spirit gun fast enough. 

"I should be glad that I didn't have to fight you on my first mission. I would've gotten my ass kicked for sure." Yusuke said as sat down on the ground and he caught his breath before asking, "Your arm alright, Kurama?"

The redhead nodded as he sat down beside Yusuke and reached inside his back pack as he replied, "Yes, it's fine Yusuke. I've been through far worse, as you yourself know."

Yusuke laughed slightly as he remembered Kurama's fight against Karasu in the Dark Tournament, "Yea, you have, haven't you? But I never knew you could fight like that, Kurama. I mean I always knew you were a good fighter but damn, you almost beat me!"

A roll of bandages was what Kurama was searching for in his back pack and once he finally found it, he smiled at Yusuke, "I just have more experience then you when it comes to battles so I had an advantage over you and also the way we fought played a large role in determining the outcome. I rely on strategy and planning while you just rely on sheer dumb luck."

"Hey, it's worked this far."

The former thief let out a laugh as he bandaged his injured arm, "True."

"Hey Kurama... Some thing's been bugging me ever since the tournament.. How come you changed out of your demon form in that fight against Shigure?" Inquired Yusuke as his chocolate eyes focused their gaze on the startled boy seated beside him.

Emerald eyes widened, their owner turning to face the half-demon next to him before letting out a heavy sigh, "It's.. complicated, Yusuke... I guess you could say I gave up that part of me for the remainder of my human existence."

Yusuke blinked, his friend's reply having somewhat confused him. "But aren't you Youko? I mean, you're him just in a human body, right? So how can you give up being yourself since you'll always be there?"

Kurama nodded lightly before he replied. "Yes, that is so. I shall always be Youko but.. I just feel no need for that form while I am Shuichi."

"But what if you really need to go demon... Say... Your little brother gets kidnapped by demons for some reason and you don't want him to know you're a demon, wouldn't you save him in your demon form?" Inquired the teenage boy.

"Yusuke, I highly doubt such a thing may happen." Answered Kurama calmly as he finished wrapping the wound on his arm and put the rest of the bandages away.

"But what if it did? What would you do?"

Kurama hesitated for several seconds before finally replying, "I'm honestly not sure of what I would do then, Yusuke. Please don't press this subject any further."

"So, how's your family doing 'Rama?" Asked Yusuke, ending the previous discussion and starting a new one he knew wouldn't bother Kurama.

"They're doing fine, thank you. My grandmother's visiting for the week actually." Answered Kurama, the last part being said with a sour tone of voice.

"You don't seem too happy bout it." Observed Yusuke.

Exhaling deeply, the redhead shook his head, "I'm not. For some reason she despises me and I have no idea why."

"Maybe it's cause you smell better then she does." Commented the hanyou.

Kurama chuckled quietly at Yusuke's remark, "Yes. Maybe." His watch then started beeping softly, causing him to glance down at his wrist, "5:30 already?" After having stood up, Kurama slung his back pack over his shoulder and looked down at Yusuke, "Well, that means I have to get going, Yusuke. It was nice seeing you. When do you think you are going to return to the ningenkai?"

Yusuke got on his feet and stretched slightly before shrugging, "Eh. I dunno. I still got a couple things I need to take care of, ya know. If you see Kuwabara, tell him that when I get back, first thing I'm doing is kicking his ass so he'd better be ready."

A slight smile formed on Kurama's face and he nodded, "Yes, I'll be sure to tell him that when I see him. Good bye Yusuke." With that he began walking.

"See ya Kurama! Oh and one more thing! If you see Keiko, tell her 'Nice skirt!' from me would ya?"

* * *

"Now, this is a grandson." Began Shiori's mother while she smiled as she watched the younger Shuichi brush his teeth, "Powerful and gets up early unlike that good for nothing bastard who's still in bed by 6:30 A.M.!" 

Shuichi smiled uncertainly, showing off his toothpaste covered teeth.

Shiori glared softly at her mother from the kitchen as she began making breakfast. "Mother, please. You'll wake Shuichi."

The elder woman snorted, "Like I care. That bastard should've been up an hour ago anyway."

The door to the elder Shuichi's room opened and he came out fully dressed for school with his hair brushed and face washed. "I'm sorry I'm out so late mother but I got side-tracked by a good book."

"You were reading all night again, Shuichi? I told you before and I'll say it again. Sleep during the night and read during the day. Stop behaving like a... a.. I don't know, like a fox. Act like a human being. You need your rest." Ordered Shiori in a harsh, motherly tone of voice as her son entered the kitchen.

The boy merely smiled gently at his mother, "Yes, I know, mother but sometimes I just cannot fall asleep and what better way to pass the time then by reading." _'Or by going to the Makai and and having a friendly fight against Yusuke.' _

As Shiori was about to say something, her mother cut in. "Oh great. He's not just a transvestite but an insomniac as well." Muttered the elderly woman as she stepped inside the kitchen and sat down at the table, openly glaring at her grandson.

An eye twitching and grinding of teeth was Shuichi's reaction to her comments. Forcing on an obviously fake smile, he decided to be a good grandson and say, "Good morning to you as well, Obaa-san."

A snort came from his grandmother. "Hmph. Bite me."

_'Be careful what you what you wish for, onna because I just might do it...' _And he truly wished he could bite her right now but his family was here and he was not about to do something like that in front of them, no matter how appealing biting and ripping off a body part seemed at the moment. Instead, he just chose to ignore her for the remainder of the morning, "Mother, I do have to leave early today."

"Really? Why?" Asked his mother as she quickly as well as skillfully prepared breakfast.

Shuichi walked over to his mother and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before replying, "I have to pick up a book for school. I was going to do it yesterday but it seemed to have slipped my mind."

"And the bastard's memory is worse then mine." Muttered his grandmother.

Shiori ignored her mother's rude comment yet again, "So when are you leaving, Shuichi?"

"Actually, I think I may leave right now just to be sure I make it to school on time." Answered the polite teenager as he walked towards the door to get his shoes.

"What about breakfast?" Shouted Shiori from the kitchen.

"I'll get something to eat at school. Bye." And he opened the door and closed it behind him.

An aggravated sigh left Shiori's soft lips before her coal eyes narrowed at her mother, "Must you insult him like that? He has not done anything wrong."

"Yes he has. Being born a human in our family was what he did wrong."Answered the woman after having snorted. She then reached into her pocket and got out a small piece of paper that was folded twice, "I do have a little task for you. I do hope you can still handle that."

A nod was the reply her daughter gave her.

"Good. I have found the location of the demons who tried to kill your sister, Kimiko. I need you to kill them as soon as possible." With that said she placed the paper on the table. An angered expression reached her face as an unpleasant thought came to mind, "They're thinking of destroying the keikai around the demon world. It's already been lifted in a few parts."

Shiori's eyes widened as she turned to look at her mother, "What! Why in Enma's name would they do that!"

"They think now that one demon's ruling the demon realm and set rules down, demons will no longer lust for human flesh which is a bunch of bullshit." Replied her mother.

Shiori nodded as she returned to making breakfast, "Yes. Demons.. they are all the same.. killing humans and devouring their flesh is all they know. Nothing could stop them if they truly wanted to kill and they must be killed before we are killed by them. About those demons you spoke of earlier, I shall deal with them this afternoon."

A smile reached the elder lady's face as she proudly stared at her daughter's back. "Good girl. At least I could count on you to kill those disgusting demons. Your father would be very proud of you had he not been killed by that bastard Youko Kurama."

* * *

_'Goddammit, what the hell did I do to deserve this?' _Though Kurama as he put on a big yet false smile for all the women crowding around him and backing him into a corner. _'Crap. Cornered.' _"Now, now... ladies please..." 

"But I really do need a tutor Shuichi-kun!" Shouted one girl in the back.

_'Get some one who signed up to be a tutor and leave me alone.'_

"So do I! It's just the second day of school and I'm already failing math!" Another girl right in front of him exclaimed.

_'That's just plain sad...'_

A girl jabbed the girl failing math in the side, "Please Shuichi-kun! Help me with my English!"

_'You can manage learning basic English on your own no matter how big of a moron you are.'_

"Ow! You bitch!" Girl failing math slapped girl with bad English. "Shuichi-kun wouldn't want to tutor either of you since you all are soooo dumb!"

Girl that wants a tutor jumped at math girl, "Shuichi-kun is my tutor!"

And that is how a fight broke out between the crowd and Kurama managed to sneak away and get out of the building unharmed. A deep sigh escaped him as he exited the front gate, "At least I don't have to stay there any longer."

"Hey! Kurama!"

His head perked up as he saw Kuwabara standing not too far from where he was. A smile formed on Kurama's face as he walked over to his friend, "Hello Kuwabara-kun."

"Hard day at school?" Inquired the taller boy after having noticed Kurama looking a little bit annoyed.

Kurama nodded as the two began walking, "Yes. I was just mobbed by a bunch of girls begging me to tutor them."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering why on earth it's bad having girls worship the very ground you walk on. "That's bad?"

The redhead exhaled heavily, "You have no idea. Getting mobbed everyday for many different reasons... At first it was not that bad but believe me, it grows very tiresome very quickly. So, have you planned anything for us to do today?"

"Eh, I just thought we could hang out at your place and do stuff there." Replied the carrot haired teenager.

"That works just fine." Said Kurama as he smiled at Kuwabara before he added, "Just please don't mind my grandmother if she says anything."

Kuwabara blinked as they headed up the pathway to Kurama's front door, "Your grandma?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Oh my! What a pleasure to meet such a nice boy like yourself." Said Shuichi's grandmother as she smiled brightly at Kuwabara after her grandson introduced the boy to her. She then narrowed her eyes into a hateful glare that was directed at Shuichi, "Unlike you, you damned bastard." 

Kuwabara wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just said, "It's nice to meet you too.. Ms.. uhh..."

She smiled once again at Kuwabara. "Hagutachi Kaori. Pleasure to meet you, Kazuma-kun."

"Obaa-san, where is my okaa-san?" Asked her grandson.

"She out doing a few things to me and won't be back until tomorrow."

"I see. Well, Kuwabara-kun and I shall be in my room." He motioned for Kuwabara to follow him to his room, which he did.

Kaori smirked at the door to Shuichi's room as it closed shut, _'Now I wouldn't mind having him as a grandson.. So powerful.. It's just wonderful to see such a powerful boy..'

* * *

_

"Wow.. She really hates you, 'Rama. Why?" Asked Kuwabara as he sat down on Kurama's bed.

Kurama took a seat by his desk and spun the chair around so he'd face the other boy, "I truly have no clue as to why she hates me. When I spoke to Yusuke, he said she may hate me because of the fact I smell better then she does, though I highly doubt that is case."

Kuwabara's eyes widened slightly, "Woah.. Wait.. You talked with Urameshi?"

The former thief chuckled. "Yes. Last night I visited him. He told me to tell you that when he comes back, first thing he's doing is fighting you."

A determined smirk formed on Kuwabara's face, "And you tell that bastard I'll be the one to win this fight! When are you going to the Makai again?"

"Actually, I am planning to go there tonight. I have to go see Yomi and talk with him about several things."

"What about sleep?" Asked Kuwabara.

Kurama's lips curved up into a smirk, "I could go days without sleep Kuwabara-kun.. I **have** gone days without sleep."

"You damned insomniac you." Muttered Kuwabara causing Kurama to laugh. He himself smiled slightly before the two continued talking.

* * *

Done! Finally! It took me three days to write.. Three days.. 3529 words! Well, the plot of the story really starts in the next chapter when both Shiori and Kurama are in the Makai. I should have the next chappie done fairly soon. I just need to update a few other fics first. So, please make my day and review! Ja ne! 

**Japanese words**

Keikai- barrier  
Maikai- demon world  
Ningenkai- human world  
Obaa-san- grandmother  
Okaa-san- mother  
Hanyou- half breed  
Onna- woman


	3. Meeting in the Makai

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or any of it's characters.

Well, here is the third chapter. It is fairly short but the second chapter was very long so it evens itself out.. I think.. Well, thank you all for the great reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Meeting in the Makai

Shiori calmly walked through the thick forest in the Makai that was in the territory that had formerly belonged to Yomi. The sun was already beginning to set and she was still fairly far from the spot where the demons were at. Her eyes narrowed as she felt a demon following her, lusting for the taste of human flesh. A soft snort came from her as she spun around on her heal to face this demon. "Come out."

A demon jumped out of a tree not far from where the middle-aged woman stood. This demon was apparently of the cat kind because of the brown ears atop his head and a bushy brown tail swaying behind him. His skin as well as hair were also brown while his bloodthirsty eyes were an amethyst color and two long, sharp fangs hung from his mouth and reached almost to his chin. "Haha... A human has stumbled upon the demon realm and with no one to stop me, I shall devour your flesh."

Shiori just stood there, her eyes free of all emotion.

The demon's claws grew several inches and he smirked, "Now... Die!" With that he lunged at Shiori, bent on killing her and feasting on this human flesh.

Her eyes closed and she began mumbling something softly as she brought her left arm up and across her chest, almost if she were holding something in her hand before the psychic's eyes snapped open and the invisible item within her hand was chucked at the youkai.

The unseen item went through it's heart and came out through his back causing blood to explode and shower the ground in a crimson rain before the demon fell forward into the lake of his own blood.

Coal eyes stared at the corpse before their owner turned around and began walking again. _'Demons are all such fools. And they're thinking of destroying the keikai to allow such beasts the freedom to roam around the human realm and feast on the humans there. Just how dumb can the people in the reikai get?'

* * *

_

Outside the city of Gandara, it's former ruler and his son were sparing, the son attempting to defeat his father yet it was obvious his strength was nowhere near his opponent's. The two kept fighting until the older of the two heard someone approaching and he told his son to stop.

"Ah. Kurama. I see you have finally arrived." Yomi said after having sensed the redhead approaching.

"Yes. Now, what is it that you wished to consult me about?" Inquired Kurama as he neared the two demons.

"Well, I do believe you have already heard that they're thinking of lifting the barriers around the Makai." Said the sightless demon and after hearing Kurama nod he continued, "Well, there shall be a meeting today between myself, Mukuro, Enki, as well as someone from the reikai to discuss this and I was hoping you could come along to give us your opinion on what should be done."

Kurama blinked, "Why do you require my opinion on this matter?"

A slight smile appeared on Yomi's face, "Isn't it obvious? You always have the best ideas."

* * *

"Look, I say we just kill off any demons that try to kill the humans." Said Mukuro, who was seated next to Enki and across her was Yomi while Kurama was seated next to Yomi while at the head of the table was Koenma. Kurama had his eyes closed and his hands neatly folded on the table while the other three demons spoke. 

Enki turned to look at the powerful female. "But it's not that simple to catch a demon who killed a human. How would we even know if a crime was committed?"

Her non-mechanical eye narrowed at the larger demon, "There are ways of knowing."

"Not all demons are telepathic and mind-readers, Mukuro." Yomi calmly stated before he turned to look at his former leader, "Kurama, do you have any idea on what could be done?"

The redhead, who had been silent till now, nodded and opened his eyes, "I propose we establish border patrol units composed of powerful demons that had lost in the tournament and they would have no say in whether or not they shall do it. They shall travel around the border between the worlds to watch for demons who want to go to the ningenkai for the sole purpose to murder humans and if the demon does anything, the punishment shall equal the crime, an eye for an eye so to speak. If they cut off a human's leg, their punishment shall be the loss of their own leg. If they take the life of a human, their own life shall be taken from them. Also, the patrol units will also look for humans who have accidentally stumbled upon the demon realm and shall erase their memories of ever coming here since that would be for the best. Once they do that, they shall return the humans back to the human world."

A slight smirk appeared on Yomi's lips after hearing the redhead's plan, _'Quite a plan, Kurama, though I expected that from you.'_

Koenma stared at Kurama wide-eyed, amazed at just how good of a plan the fox had come up with in so little time, "Kurama.. that plan.. is perfect.."

Mukuro stared at the redhead for several seconds before nodding slightly, "Yes. It does sound like a decent plan."

Enki smiled, "I agree!"

The prince of the reikai stood up, "Well, it's settled then. Kurama's plan shall be put into action. Once you have these patrol units set up, we shall remove the keikai."

* * *

A soft sigh escaped Kurama's lips as he began walking away from the city. He finally could get some sleep, even if it were only for a few hours. Upon entering the forest beside the city, a familiar scent reached his nostrils, causing his emerald orbs to widen as he bolted off in the direction that the scent was coming from,_ 'Impossible... why would she be here!'

* * *

_

"You bitch!" Shouted one demon as he slashed open Shiori's chest after she had tried to attack him.

The woman fell to the ground on her knees, clutching her left arm which had broke due to underestimation on her part. _'I should've thought ahead.. Damn it...'_ She had thought that there would only be three or four demons here but instead there were two dozen and 20 of them lay dead on the ground while four stood in front of her, obviously displeased by her murdering their companions.

One of them smirked at his comrades. "Hey.. boys.. Ain't this de psychic who killed Garuno n his group a few weeks ago?"

"Ya no, I think yar right, Hiku.. This is da whore who killed our buddies." Said another.

The one called Hiku knelt down before her and lifted up her chin with his fingers so her eyes would meet his, "What do ya know.. You git ta pay fer two crimes, honey.. One, killing our buddies and two, being a human woman n' still being more powerful dan most demons. Hmm.. we could let ya live if ya become our sex slave. Whaddya say?" He groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his groin after Shiori's foot made contact with it. His eyes narrowed into a glare as he slapped her across the cheek, causing the psychic to fall to the ground, landing on her back, "Yer gonna pay fer that!"

The demon that hadn't spoke yet walked over to his companion on the ground, "Hiku, let's use da jewel we stole from dat palace."

Hiku smirked at his friend and reached into his pocket, "Yea.. Life energy like hers would increase our power 10 fold..." Once he took out his hand, something was in it. A necklace with a circular, black pendent on it was what he held.

Unknown to anyone there, they were being spied on by a fox that was perfectly hidden in a tree. His eyes were wide as saucers and filled with shock as he saw his human mother down there fighting demons and being called a psychic,_ 'How.. how could she be... a psychic?'_ Emerald eyes narrowed once their owner saw the jewel grasped within the demon's hand, _'Death's Helper, as it is called.. Steals the spirit energy then the life energy of a victim, trapping it within itself until the crescent waxing moon on which the power from the creature that it was stolen from could be transferred to another in order to increase power. I have to save her... but I cannot allow her to see me here, leaving me with one other option..'_

Hiku stood up and held out the jewel at Shiori while he chanted something.

Coal eyes narrowed and instantly widened as a red light engulfed her, rapidly sucking away her energy. Her breathing became heavy and she just lay there on the ground, knowing that death would claim her soon and all she could think of was her family,_ 'I'm sorry.. Kazuya... for leaving you alone with the kids.. Shuichi... Please watch him.. I'm so sorry Shuichi..'_ As she awaited her own demise, instead of feeling her life being sucked away, she suddenly felt wind flying through her hair and felt as if someone was carrying her in their arms. Weakly she creaked open an eye and saw white clothing, silver hair, and fox ears. Her last thought before losing consciousness was,_ 'Youko...'

* * *

_

End of Chapter three! I'm sorry if the chapter was kinda boring but I needed it to get the plot going so yea.. I shall update this after I get through updating all my other fics that need to be updated so until then, please review and Ja ne!


	4. Savior

Disclaimer: I no own yyh or any of its characters.

Alrighty people! Here is the forth chapter! It maybe a bit boring but It explains Shiori's past a bit better. Thank you every for the wonderful reviews!

**Side Note: **Oh and just to explain something really quick about Shuichi and Youko. Some people think they're three different people in one body, Youko, Shuichi, and Kurama. Well, I don't think that all. My theory is that Youko is Shuichi and Shuichi is Youko. They're the same person, same soul with just two forms, a human one and a demon one, in my opinion meaning that Youko will act differently around his 'human' mother then he would say around his grandmother. He'd always be kinder to her then anyone else no matter if he's in his human or demon form.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Savior

A soft moan escaped Shiori's lips as she finally came to. "Where.. am I?" She looked around and realized that she was in a cave laying on a bed made of grass. _'How did I get here?' _

She heard footsteps as someone walked inside the cave. "Ah, You're finally awake."

The woman glanced up at the man whom she assumed to be her savior, her eyes instantly widening then quickly narrowing once she saw who it was. Shiori instantly sat upright and backed away from him until her back touched the wall. "Don't you dare come near me or I'll--."

"Or you'll what, onna?" Inquired Youko as he calmly approached the psychic, his emotionless golden eyes focused on her the entire time, "All of your reiki was drained and half of your life energy was taken as well so do you honestly think it is wise to make threats when you are powerless?"

Shiori stared at the thief as she finally began feeling weak and she clutched her head, the world around her beginning to spin slightly.

Youko knelt down before the bed and offered Shiori several pieces of different kinds of fruit. "Here. Eat something."

A slim hand took a piece of fruit (an apple) as her owner observed the food, her eyes darting around to look for any sign that it may be poisonous or something of that sort which would cause her harm.

The fox resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the human's actions. "It's not poisoned. I would not waste my time killing something that I had previously saved form death."

Shiori hesitated before taking a bite and another and another until there was nothing left of it but the core. After finishing that one, she quickly ate the other fruits as well. Once finished, her gaze went back onto the demon who had sat down against the wall of the cave beside the bed so he had a good view of Shiori, "Why did you save me?"

"I just didn't feel it be a fitting end for a being as powerful as yourself to be killed by lower class fools who would not even rank D-class." Answered Youko.

Shiori blinked, "But their power was at least upper B class le--"

"The power they had was not their own." Stated Youko, cutting her sentence short. "That power they had was stolen from unsuspecting demons using the same jewel that had almost taken your life hours earlier. You should be grateful that I managed to steal it from them so tomorrow night your powers shall return to you. Until then, I suggest you not make yourself easy prey by wandering far from this cave."

A soft snort escaped Shiori as she narrowed her eyes at the demon. "Why until tomorrow? Do you plan on tormenting me until then? Or are you planning on feasting on human flesh then instead of tonight?"

"Don't flatter yourself, onna, I do not eat human flesh. My diet is basically that of a normal fox and that does not include humans. I find humans.. disgusting. Their flesh has no taste and is far too messy for my liking." Youko said before adding. "Also, I do not torment victims, I toy with them until they bore me and then I dispose of them."

"Oh, that's so much better." Muttered the psychic with sarcasm fully evident in her voice.

Youko ignored her comment as he replied to her earlier question, "The jewel works only on the night of the crescent waxing moon which, luckily for you, is tomorrow night so until then you are my guest."

"You have the jewel?" Asked Shiori.

Youko nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled the said jewel out, "Yea. I managed to steal it seconds before rescuing you."

The woman gazed at the jewel as she muttered. "So you really are a good thief."

A soft chuckle escaped the fox as a cocky smirk formed on his face, "Wrong. I'm not a good thief, I'm a great thief. And a good looking one at that."

The woman could not help but laugh softly at that comment, "Narcissistic aren't we?"

"Just a little bit." After saying that, Youko stood up and began walking towards the opening of the cave, "There are wards on the entrance to the cave so don't worry about demons. I'm going to get some food as well as water. I suggest that you rest some more, oka--" Youko bit his lip, almost having called her mother. He left the cave quickly, leaving Shiori alone.

The psychic blinked as she stared at where Youko had been seconds earlier,_ 'Did he almost call me... mother?' _She shook her head lightly, _'No... Why on earth would he call me mother? Though.. he is nicer than I expected... But he still is a monster. He killed my father and I still remember that night so clearly...'

* * *

_

"_Okaa-san?" A young girl, no older then 5, wandered through the makai as she attempted to find her mother who had just suddenly run off. Her eyes were soft shade of brown and filled with a naive innocence that had never seen the cruelness of the world while her silky black hair reached her mid-back._

_"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"_

_Her head perked up after hearing some shout that. 'Maybe kaa-san's there..' The child headed in the direction from which the voice and now several other sounds came from. She arrived at a fairly large bush and was positive that the sounds were coming from behind the shrub. The child peaked through the bush just in time to see her father be fatally wounded by the most angelic-looking devil she'd ever seen._

_Tears instantly swelled up within chocolate eyes as the young girl watched her father speak his last words before becoming motionless. 'Otou-san...' A single tear dripped slowly down her reddened cheek before she tightly shut her eyes so no more tears would escape, 'Otou-san...'_

"_Kizuno! No!"_

_Her eyes opened after having heard her mother's voice. The girl watched in silence as her mother mourned over her husband. Brown eyes narrowed and suddenly hardened as their young owner watched her mother before gazing upon the retreating form of the evil monster who'd murdered a person she'd loved dearly, 'I hate you... I hate your whole race... Demons... I hate them all.. They all deserve to die..'

* * *

_

_'I cannot forgive him for that.. Even if he did save my life..' _Thought the psychic as she laid down on the grass bed, deciding that taking a nap sounded really good at the moment.

* * *

_'Damn it.. I almost called her mother..'_ Thought Youko as he stepped outside the cave. 

The sun had almost vanished behind the horizon as the day ended and night began.

The silver-haired fox allowed a sigh to escape him as he walked away from the cave,_ 'Maybe I should tell her but I'm sure she'd hate me now.. She already hates Youko for some reason... I wish I'd know why she despises me this much though..'

* * *

_

Shiori smiled brightly as she cheerfully walked down a pathway in the most gorgeous park she'd ever been in. The grass was a vibrant shade of green, Sakura trees were in full blossom, the sun was shining brightly, and a cool breeze gently blew at times. She noticed Shuichi standing with his back towards his mother on a bridge that over-looked a large river. The woman walked over to her son and stood beside him while staring out at the river. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes mother. It is quite lovely." Replied the teen.

A content sigh left Shiori as she gazed down at the river, seeing hers as well as her son's reflection on the surface of the calm river, though something about Shuichi's reflection seemed... wrong.. Instead of him having emerald eyes, his eyes were golden._ 'Strange. Shuichi's eyes aren't that color.' _"Shuichi." She began as she turned to look at her child. "Since when do yo--" Her eyes widened as she saw that it was no longer Shuichi standing there next to her but Youko Kurama.

"What's wrong, mother?" Inquired the fox demon who appeared confused by the woman's actions, his usually deep voice sounding far more softer, more like Shuichi's, while instead of gold, his eyes were a dazzling shade of green.

Shiori's eyes narrowed at him as a katana appeared in her hands which she tightly clutched, "What did you do with him!" The woman lunged forward at Youko at an incredible speed and impaled him with the sword straight through his heart causing blood to explode from his chest and shower both of them in crimson. Shiori shut her eyes tightly as she muttered, "I finally killed you.. I have avenged my father." Upon reopening her eyes, she could not help but gasp.

"Mo.. ther.. why..?" Silver hair had become red, fox ears were now human and there was no longer a silvery tail behind him because now Shuichi stood where Youko had seconds earlier, his golden eyes wide and filled with shock while the redhead's voice was far deeper then usual. Blood dripped to the ground from the where the katana was through his chest, already having formed a large puddle below him.

After pulling the katana out, Shiori managed to catch Shuichi before he hit the ground. She cradled the boy in her arms while staring down at him, "Shuichi.. How..."

A small smile appeared on Shuichi's face that was directed at his mother, "I'm glad you're happy now.. mother... I'm sorry.. for everything... I.. love you..." After having said that, his eyes rolled back into his head meaning all that was in Shiori's arms was a dead body.

A tear dripped down Shiori's cheek as she stared down at the lifeless corpse she was holding, "I'm so sorry.. Kurama..."

* * *

Shiori's eyes snapped open and she bolted into an upright position. After having exhaled deeply, she glanced at the exit and noticed that it was very dark outside. _'I must've been asleep for a while... But that dream.. it was so strange... Shuichi became Youko... and then himself again... after I.. wounded him... It's just a dream with no meaning. Shuichi is a normal human being and I would never hurt him.'_ The psychic noticed Youko sleeping with his back against the cave not too far from where she was. Shiori stood up and quietly walked over to the sleeping fox. She stared down at his peaceful sleeping face which caused the thief to look far younger then he really was. '_He does look similar to Shuichi while he's asleep.' _Out of pure habit, Shiori knelt down in front of him, reached out her hand, and gently brushed away several loose strands of hair from Youko's face. Her eyes widened slightly as she quickly pulled back her hand, '_No.. What am I thinking? He looks nothing like Shuichi...'_

Two golden orbs appeared after Youko had opened his eyes. He blinked several times as he stared at Shiori, confused sightly as to why she was in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

Shiori smiled softly as she shook her head, "No. It's nothing.." After having said that, the woman went back to her bed.

"Why do you have a grudge against me?" Inquired Youko.

Shiori glanced over at the fox demon before closing her eyes and chuckling sourly . "You don't remember it?"

"That depends on what 'it' is." Responded the golden-eyed man.

A crooked smile appeared on her face, "35 years ago, you killed my father."

Youko's eyes widened slightly as he remembered the dream he had last night, "That man.. was your father?"

Shiori's emotion free eyes gazed upon Youko. "So you do remember? That night you pointlessly murdered my father just for the hell of it."

The thief shook his head slightly. "You're wrong. You have heard of Kuronue, my former partner? Well, your father was the one who killed him."

A soft snort came from Shiori. "Well, you and your partner were horrid bandits! He deserved it!"

Youko closed his eyes and casually asked. "Was your father devoted to your mother?"

"Yes!" Exclaimed Shiori, "Of course he was! He loved my mother very much!"

Golden orbs reappeared as Youko opened his eyes. "Oh. So there was no reason why on the night I killed him he reeked of perfume and sex?"

Coal eyes narrowed at the demon, their owner becoming angered. "What are you getting at?"

"Prostitutes are plentiful and cheap in the demon realm and your father took advantage of that fact so before the man killed my partner, he fucked a couple of them knowing that none of his family would ever know." Youko calmly stated, his golden eyes being locked with Shiori's dark chocolate ones the entire time.

"You're lying!" Shouted the psychic, not about to believe that the man she loved so much and that was so kind would cheat on her mother.

The demon raised an eyebrow. "Oh am I now? What reason would I have to lie to you?"

Shiori snorted. "To make me hate my father and forget about killing you."

"I would not do that. I am only stating the truth."

"Just shut up! Shut the hell up!" Shouted Shiori who was truly angered by the fox demon's words. "You don't know anything about my family! My father was the kindest person I knew and he would never cheat on my mother! He only killed when he needed to kill. My mother told me so."

"Your mother is an arrogant bitch." Youko bluntly stated before adding. "She considers herself high and mighty, seated on her golden throne high above anyone else when one day she shall fall from it and become lower then the lowest of slime."

The glare directed at Youko by the human deepened before it vanished and Shiori let out a heavy sigh. "I... I know.. She used to be so kind.. but then her husband was killed.. and my child was born with no powers."

"Your son.. Do you love him?" Youko suddenly asked.

Shiori was slightly taken aback by the question but she still smiled softly as she replied. "Yes. Of course I love him. He's my son. But my mother hates him because he's powerless. She doesn't care about the fact he's a gentleman or that he's good in school... None of it matters to her."

"It shouldn't matter to you what she thinks. He is your son, not hers."

"True.. I do worry about him though.. He vanishes sometimes and reappears several days later. Also, he goes off on camping trips with his friends and when he returns, I find he's injured in some way.." Stated Shiori with sadness visible in her eyes as she stared down at the ground.

Youko stared at his human mother, his eyes softening a bit as he gazed at her, "I'm sure he doesn't mean for you to worry."

Shiori's lips twitched upward into a small smile. "I know he doesn't.. but I'm his mother. It's in my nature to worry about my son."

The thief remained quiet for several seconds before finally saying, "You should rest some more."

"Do you think you could get me something to drink?"

Youko nodded. "Sure." Then he stood up and walked out of the cave. The fox arrived at a small steam filled with crystal clear water. After having reached into his hair and pulled out a small seed, Youko placed the seed in the palm of his hand and vines shot out from the seed and raced around in a circle with one vine laying atop the other until they formed a cup. The cup was then dipped into the water and pulled out after becoming almost entirely filled with the liquid. Youko headed back to the cave and once he got there, Shiori was fast asleep.

A small smile appeared on Youko's face as he set the cup down beside the bed. He lifted his head up so he'd be able to see his mother's face, "Sleep well, okaa-san."

* * *

Done with chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Now it may take me a bit to get the next chapter up since there are two ways I could go with the fic. Either have Shiori find out in the next chapter or wait and have her find out later. So, when I figure that out, I shall type the next chapter! Until then, please review! Bye bye! 

Japanese Words

Onna- Woman  
Reiki- Spirit Energy  
Maikai- Demon world  
Kaa-san- Mom  
Otou-san- Father  
Katana- sword


	5. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or any of it's characters nor do I own Pepsi.

Here is the fifth chapter! It is medium in length and it took me several days to write since i just couldn't get the chapter right for some reason. Well, I thank everyone for the great reviews. Now, onward!

-------------------------

Chapter 5

Family Reunion

"Okaa-san! Tadaima!" Shouted Shuichi as he entered the house, just having gotten home from school. The boy blinked when there was no response from his stepmother. After taking off his shoes, he walked inside the kitchen where the older woman would usually be found, "Okaa-san?"

"She's not back yet." Replied Kaori who was seated at the kitchen table drinking tea while reading a newspaper.

"Shouldn't she have come home by now?" Asked Shuichi as he opened the refrigerator and got himself a can of Pepsi.

"Yes she should have but she didn't so your father as well as your aunt went out looking for her." Was his grandmother's calm reply.

Air instantly burst forth from the can once Shuichi opened it. "Aunt?"

The old woman nodded as she turned the page. "Yes. One of your stepmother's sisters, Kimiko, also went with your father."

"Oh.. her.." Muttered Shuichi as he drank some of his soda._ 'She treats onii-chan like crap... Talks about him behind his back... Wait.. where is onii-chan? It's already 5..'_ "Obaa-san, where's onii-chan?"

A loud snort came from Kaori. "I don't know nor do I care where that fag is. Hopefully he's dead."

---------------------------------------------

"You're kidding me! She's a psychic!"

"Yusuke. Keep it down! You'll wake her."

"Hmm..." One of Shiori's eyes creaked open after hearing two different voices talking outside. She yawned widely before sitting up in the grass bed. The two voices outside continued talking, this time in a far softer tone. The psychic instantly recognized one as Youko's voice and the other one she was positive she'd heard before, several times actually.

"I'm sorry but I just can't believe it!"

_'That sounds just like one of Shuichi's friends.. Yusuke-san..' _The psychic's eyes widened as she stood up and ran outside to see that her mind was not playing tricks on her and it really was one of her son's strange friends. "Yusuke-san!"

The chocolate eyed teen blinked before smiling at the older woman, "Hi there Mrs. Minamino."

"What on earth are you doing here?" Inquired Shiori as she walked over to the two men, still surprised with the fact that one of her son's friend's was in the demon realm.

"Oh well.. You know Raizen right? I'm related to him." Calmly explained the former spirit detective.

Shiori's eyes widened as this new information sank in. "You're a.. demon?"

"Half-breed actually." Corrected Yusuke.

"Does Shuichi know?"

Yusuke's eyes glanced at Youko out of their corners for a second before their owner shook his head slightly. "No. He doesn't know anything. I mean I did try to explain it to him once but he got all smart on me and said 'Yusuke, demons are merely creatures from fairly tales used to frighten children. Nothing more.' Heh. So much for convincing him."

A wave of relief settled over the older woman once she knew that her son knew nothing of the Makai and would not be harmed by any demons seeing revenge on her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, Just having a chat with Kurama here."

Shiori glanced at Youko for a brief instant before asking. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah. He was actually my first real case." Answered Yusuke with a small smirk forming on his face as he recalled that first mission that Koenma had assigned him.

"Case?" Asked the older woman.

"Oh. I was a spirit detective for Koenma. Kurama here was apart of my team." Replied Yusuke.

Dark chocolate eyes widened slightly, their owner just having realized who the boy was. "So you're that detective my mother said defeated Toguro?"

A chuckle left Yusuke, his mind wandering to that fight and the Dark Tournament. "Yea. Good times. Well, I have to go and train a bit with the monks. Later Kurama. And it was good to see you again Mrs. M." Having said that, Yusuke turned around and walked off.

An interesting thought then reached Shiori's mind causing her to glance over at Youko. "You worked for Koenma?"

Youko nodded. "It was a trade. I work for him and I don't go to spirit world prison. Now, when do you wish to regain your power? The sun sets in approximately 1 hour so and I assume you want it back as soon as possible."

Shiori's gaze was focused on the fox demon for several seconds before finally saying. "Do not think that I forgive you for what you have done but... I owe you my life."

"Good. We're even then." Muttered Youko as he began walking away from the cave. "I'm going to go get us some dinner. You just stay put."

Shiori blinked several times, confusion being evident in her eyes about the Youko's words._ 'Even?'_

---------------------------------------------

"Shiori!" Shouted Kazuya as he and Kimiko quickly ran through the forest in search of the missing woman.

Kimiko had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. She had a small, delicate frame and was fairly short in height. Her attire consisted of a short sleeved light blue shirt and a flowering, violet skirt that reached her ankles and small, light sandals were on her feet.

The younger woman focused her eyes on her brother-in-law. "Are you sure this was where she was supposed to be?"

"Yes, I'm positive." Suddenly, Kazuya stopped as he felt a great amount of reiki being released and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. "Did you feel that?"

Kimiko nodded. "Yea..."

With that said, both knew that they should head in the direction from which the powerful ki came from, so they did.

---------------------------------------------

The blue light faded as all of Shiori's power finally returned to her. She felt powerful again, no longer weak and fragile.

Youko crushed the jewel in the palm of his hand and dropped the shattered remains onto the ground before his golden orbs locked themselves with Shiori's coal ones. "I shall be seeing you then, Ms. Psychic."

Shiori watched the fox demon turn around and walk off, vanishing several seconds later.

"Shiori!"

Her head perked up upon hearing her name called causing her look in the direction it came from. Her husband's form came into view followed by her younger sister, "Kazuya? Kimiko?"

Kazuya hugged his wife tightly and held onto her for several seconds before pulling back a bit so he could gaze down at her face. "Are you alright?"

A small smile appeared on Shiori's face as she nodded. "Yes.. I'm fine.."

"What happened?" Asked Kimiko as she stood beside her older sister.

"Well, there were more demons than I had anticipated on being there and they almost killed but then.." Shiori hesitated as she debated whether or not to tell them that it Youko who saved her. "I.. I was saved by demon.. I'm feeling a bit weak.. can we go home?"

Kazuya nodded. "Sure."

---------------------------------------------

"Okaa-san! You're alright!" Exclaimed Shuichi as he hugged his stepmother tightly.

"I told you she'd be fine." Said another woman as she came out of the kitchen. Her hair was a light shade of brown that reached several inches below her should blades while her eyes were a piercing emerald green. She had on a blue t-shirt and navy jeans.

"Naomi-onee-chan! What are you doing here?" Asked Shiori as a smile reached her face at the thought of her sisters and her being together again.

Naomi merely smiled at Shiori. "Mini Shui-chan here called me. He said that both you and Shuichi were missing so I came here to reassure him everything would be fine."

Shiori's eyes instantly widened with panic and concern filling them, "Shuichi's missing! Since when?"

"He wasn't here this morning when I went in his room but I thought he'd just left for school early." Explained her stepson.

"Hmph. Maybe someone did us a favor and killed the weakling off." Stated Shiori's mother as she entered the room, her eyes instantly narrowed into a glare upon seeing Naomi. Her eldest daughter and the most foolish one of them all in her opinion. Her views on demons were that they are living creatures and life should not be taken from them being the complete opposite of her mother's theory on demons which is that they all deserve to die. Also, she actually liked that ningen son that belonged to Shiori.

Shiori glared coldly at her mother. "Mother!"

Naomi narrowed her eyes at Kaori after hearing her say that._ 'Still a bitch I see..'_

Seconds later, the front door opened and someone stepped inside. "I'm home!"

Shiori instantly ran over to the door after hearing her son's voice. "Shuichi! Where have you been?"

"Oh. I was with Kuwabara-kun today. I'm sorry for being so late but he needed some advice on what to get this one girl as a present." Explained the redhead as he stared down at his mother

"So you were here this morning?" Asked the younger Shuichi as he walked over to her elder brother.

Shuichi nodded. "Yes. I left early though. I promised Midori-sensei I'd help with setting up the lab before school."

"You've always been such a good Samaritan, Shuichi-kun." Said Naomi with a small smirk visible on her face.

Emerald eyes widened upon hearing the woman speak, their owner just noticing her presence. A smile then appeared on the teenager's face as he approached his aunt. "Naomi-oba-san? What are you doing here?"

"I decided to pay my favorite nephew a visit." Was her answer as the elder woman hugged Shuichi.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the two green-eyed people embracing each other,_ 'She's a disgrace to our family just as much as the spineless worm.'_

Shiori stared at her family for several seconds when an idea suddenly occurred to her causing her to smile. "I have an idea. Let's have a family picnic tomorrow in Yamatsuma park."

Her younger sister smiled slightly. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll bring the kids."

---------------------------------------------

An hour or so later, Kurama was in his room and finishing up the last of his trigonometry homework, which was quite annoying due to the length of most of the equations. His head perked up once he heard some one knocking at his door before it opened and Naomi's head popped in.

"May I come in?"

Kurama smiled and nodded as he put down his pencil. "Of course, Aunt Naomi."

His aunt stepped inside the room, closing the door softly behind her before taking a seat on the bed. "So, what exactly happened, Kurama-kun?"

The redhead spun around his chair around so he'd be able to see the woman. "Okaa-san was fighting demons.. She was almost killed by them but I managed to save her."

"Ah. So she knows now?"

Red hair moved slightly as Kurama shook his head. "No. I saved her as Youko not Shuichi. Is that why obaa-san and Aunt Kimiko hate me? For being a powerless human?"

Naomi nodded, keeping her eyes locked with Kurama's the whole time. "Yes. Kaori hates you because her most powerful daughter had a powerless son and Kimiko hates you because her mother does."

"So they're all psychics?" Inquired the boy before adding, "I thought you were the only one in the family."

"Everyone in the family is one. I'm just the healer with the ability to manipulate water. Nothing special really. But your powers are far better than mine. Being able to turn a single blade of grass into a deadly weapon is quite handy."

"I'm still not used to the fact you know. Even though it's been seven years." Stated Kurama as he recalled the day she found out his secret in his mind.

Naomi laughed quietly. "Well, when I see my sister's supposedly normal human ten-year old child killing Eight-Hands with the help of a midget with gravity-defying hair I had to ask some questions. (1)"

A soft chuckle escaped the former thief. "Yes. I suppose you did.."

A smirk formed on Naomi's face as her emerald orbs stared into the almost identical one's of her sister's child. "Now, why don't you give me the play-by-play on the Makai tournament. Who was against who? Which match was the best? How long did it take Enki to kick Mukuro's ass? Were there any cute demons there?"

---------------------------------------------

1. In volume 7 of the manga there is a side story of how Hiei and Kurama met. In that, the two tag teamed to defeat a demon in the human realm called Eight Hands (even though he only has six hands). As to how that involves Naomi well, that shall be a side-story in a little bit.

Well there you have it! Chapter 5. It wasn't the best chapter but soon Shiori shall find out and probably differently then most of you assume. That should probably happen within 2 or 3 chapters and no, that shall not be the end of the fic. There are plenty more chapters that I have planned after she finds out. So.. that's all for now! Please Review! Ja ne!

**Japanese words**

Okaa-san- Mother  
Tadaima- I'm Home  
Obaa-san- Grandmother   
Onii-chan- Older Brother  
Makai- Demon Realm  
Reiki- Spirit Energu  
Onee-chan- Older Sister  
Oba-san- Aunt


	6. Secrets No Longer Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Secrets no longer secret

"Wow! It's so nice out!" Commented Shiori as she and her family walked towards the place in the park that everyone was supposed meet at. The sun was shining brightly and not a cloud was in the sky. It was warm but not too warm.

"Yea. The weather is really nice today, perfect for a picnic." Added her husband who was carrying a picnic basket as well as a blanket.

The two Shuichis followed close behind, one admiring nature; the other one wondering which horror movie to rent tonight.

The family had met up near a tall Oak tree whose leaves were turning into different colors and was surrounded by other trees giving the area a perfect amount of shade. The family included Shiori. Kazuya, the two Shuichis, Kimiko (whose husband was busy so he could not attend), Naomi, and Kaori.

Kimiko had also brought her two children, Hisa and Saru. Hisa was a small, energetic girl who was still fairly innocent and naive. Her hair is a coal black and it reaches to her shoulders while her eyes were a soft shade of brown. She's 5 years old therefore being fairly young though she already knows two things. That demons are evil and her cousin Shuichi the redhead is to be insulted and annoyed whenever possible. Her older brother, Saru, was an obnoxious 8 year-old with the arrogance of a king. His hair and eye color were the same as his sister's with his hair being far shorter than hers. He was extremely over-weight and had a huge nose that was far too big for his face. He loved to brag to his dear, beloved cousin about how awesome he was and how much he sucked, which was what he was doing at the moment.

"So, I have that newest TV. It's like a thousand inches high. I bet you're jealous, huh? You only have a.. a... a bug-sized TV!" Saru said while glaring at his older cousin.

Shuichi merely smiled at the boy, "No. I'm not jealous of that. I am envious of something else of which is on your lovely face."

"Hah! I knew it! You are jealous! What are you jealous of?"

"Your proboscis." Was the teen's innocent reply.

Saru looked confused for several seconds before shaking it off and grinning smugly, "Yea! My.. Pro.. whatever you said is awesome! And you don't have it! Ha ha!" With that said the boy ran off, proudly grinning at the fact he had something his cousin didn't.

A soft chuckle left Shuchi as he watched the clueless boy tell his sister of his great achievement in being better than his cousin. _'I should hope not. After all, I am a fox, not an insect therefore I would have no use for a proboscis, especially one as large as yours.'_

Naomi overheard Saru's tale of how he was better than Shuichi and she could not help but laugh. _'Kimiko and her kids are undoubtedly the most moronic half of our family.'_

-----------------------------------------------

Kaori's eyes narrowed upon feeling two powerful auras coming their way. One belonged to that boy, Kazuma, while the other was a demonic aura. She glanced over at the pathway waiting for the demon to show itself.

Kuwabara came into view with a girl at his side, her lovely blue-green hair reached her mid-back and was tied back into a pony tail while her crimson eyes were bright and filled with kindness.

_'Koorime.' _Thought Kaori as she coldly glared at the girl.

"Oi Shuichi!" Shouted the blue-eyed teenager causing Shuichi (who was having a conversation with his Aunt Naomi about stalkers) to turn and look at the pair.

A smile appeared on the redhead's face as he stood and walked over to the two. "Hello Kuwabara-kun. Yukina-chan, it's nice to see you again."

"You as well, Shuichi-san." Replied Yukina as she smiled at Shuichi.

-----------------------------------------------

"She's a demon." Stated Kimiko after the three had walked a good distance away and sat down on a bench that was still in view of the family.

Shiori shrugged before looking at the direction of the three. "I met her once. She seemed fairly nice."

"How dare you say something like that!" Exclaimed Shiori's mother, glaring dangerously at her daughter who instantly regretted saying that aloud, "All demons are evil, revolting creatures that should be killed."

Hisa tugged at Kimoko's sleeve, "Mommy, can I try killing her?"

Kimiko smiled down at her child, "No. I'll let you try killing a D-class demon if you'd like."

"Can I at least kill Shuichi?"

Before Kimiko could answer, her mother replied, "Go ahead! I doubt he'd even be able to defeat you. He is such a weak bastard."

Shiori gazed at Kaori with pleading eyes. "Mother. Please..."

"Please what! He's friends with a fucking demoness!" Shouted her mother as she glared at the trio who were laughing at something one had said. "He deserves death more than the demonic bitch."

Naomi rolled her eyes at her family as she took a sip of her juice. Her mother was a complete bitch, one of her sisters was afraid to stand up to her mother even though she was more powerful, and the other sister was a mindless zombie that believed everything her mother said. She decided at that moment that she was the only sane one in the family.

-----------------------------------------------

Kurama laughed slightly as Kuwabara continued telling his story about his and Yusuke's day of babysitting Keiko's baby cousin.

"So when Keiko got back, boy was she mad."

"I would've been angry too had you completely destroyed my kitchen and almost blew the head off a 3 year old." Stated Kurama, chuckling softly as he pictured Keiko chasing the two with a frying pan.

"Hey, I told you it wasn't my fault the kid lit the fireworks. That was all Urameshi." Explained Kuwabara as he tried to defend his innocence until he noticed a man with an ice cream not too far away, "I'm gonna get some ice cream. Do either of you want some?"

Yukina smiled as she nodded, "Yes please. Strawberry ice cream would be great. You're so sweet for getting us ice cream, Kazuma-kun."

A small blush crept up on the taller boy's cheeks at the ice maiden's words, "Of course, baby. Anything for you. You want some Kurama?"

The fox shook his head causing Kuwabara to walk towards the ice cream cart.

"So how have you been, Kurama-kun?" Inquired Yukina as she turned her ruby red eyes onto Kurama.

The former thief smiled gently at the young koorime, "Quite well. Thank you."

"How about Hiei-kun? How has he been?"

"Well, I have not spoken with him myself lately but from what I heard from Yusuke, he's doing quite well." Replied Kurama.

"I see. Well, that's good." Muttered Yukina as she stared intently down at her lap. Silence reigned for several seconds until Yukina finally said, "I know."

Kurama blinked as he looked at her, "Know what?"

A small smile appeared on her face as she continued staring downward, "I know that Hiei-kun is my brother."

"Shorty's your what!" Exclaimed Kuwabara who had come back with the ice cream just in time to hear Yukina say that, almost dropping the cones upon hearing that.

Yukina smiled up at him and nodded her head, "Yes. He's my brother. I figured it out quite a while ago. During the Dark Tournament when Hiei-kun saved me from that falling debris. When I stared up into his eyes.. I realized just how similar they were to my own and I knew."

Kurama stared wide-eyed at the girl, surprised slightly by the fact she'd figured it out but then again, she is a very intelligent person and he should have guessed that Yukina would eventually figure it out on her own.

"Why doesn't he tell me?" Yukina softly asked.

"I think you should ask him that yourself next time you see him." Was Kurama's reply.

Yukina nodded as she took her ice cream from Kuwabara. "I will."

"How long are you staying here for?" Asked the redhead as he scooted over make room for Kuwabara to sit down.

"Until Kazuma-kun goes back. Genkai-san said it would alright if I stayed with him for a few days." Answered Yukina before beginning to eat the ice cream.

-----------------------------------------------

Shiori hummed a soft tune to herself as she cleaned the dishes. The picnic was fun, she supposed, aside from all the hateful comments directed at her son. She truly did not understand why they hated him so. Yes, he was without power yet he was charming, polite, and smart. And that thought reminded her of the dream she'd had a few days ago about her son and Youko._ 'They are not alike... The only similarity is that they both have Yusuke-san as a friend. Though he is quite forgetful at times. He almost called Shuichi something else once.. What did he say? Oh yes. He said--'_ Shiori's eyes widened slightly as she set the dishes down and recalled that day that Yusuke had come over.

_Shiori smiled at the chocolate eyed boy after having opened the door. "Hello there Yusuke-san."_

_Yusuke returned the smile. "Hello Ms. Minamino. Is Kur... Shuichi home?"_

"_Yes. He's in his room." Replied Shiori._

_'And he called Youko...'_

_Yusuke smiled, "Oh, Just having a chat with Kurama here."_

"Kurama." Uttered Shiori as she grasped the edge of the counter for fear of her knees giving out. Her eyes were wide as saucers after having put two and two together, _'He.. he's...'_

And at that moment the door bell rang. Shiori released the counter as she slowly walked towards the door, the whole time arguing with herself that it just could not be true. She opened the door and saw Kuwabara standing there.

"Hello Ms. Minamino. Is Kura.. uhh.. Shui--" But before he could finish, Shiori cut him off.

"What were you going to call him?" Asked the older woman, her dark eyes locking themselves with Kuwabara's as they demanded an answer.

The blue-eyed boy blinked, "Uhh..."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently, "Tell me! What were you going to call him! Is my son really Youko Kurama!"

Kuwabara's eyes widened once he heard that. Kurama had explained to him earlier about his family's secret but he also said he hadn't told them his own. His eyes softened as he stared down at Shiori, "It's not my place to tell you what he is."

_'He is.' _Shiori released Kuwabara as she stared down at the ground with her body beginning to tremble slightly,_ 'He's.. a demon.. But.. how..? He.. lied... all these years.. lies?'_

"Uh.. Ms. M... I know he loves ya a lot. Look, could you give him a message and tell him to call me later?" Upon getting a small nod from the woman Kuwabara turned around and left.

-----------------------------------------------

Kurama was in his room reading a novel on his bed when some one knocked at his door. "It's open." When he saw his mother come inside, he bookmarked the page he was on and put the book aside. "What is it okaa-san?"

"I need you take out the trash." Was Shiori's reply as she stood beside the bed, keeping her oddly emotionless eyes on her son.

Kurama nodded before standing up and heading for the door, "I'll do it right away."

"Also, would you be a dear and do the laundry today, Kurama?"

"Of course, mother, I'll do--" Emerald eyes widened as their owner realized what he had been called by Shiori. He turned around to confront the woman whose face lacked expression.

"So, would you care to explain how a demon like you became my son?" Inquired the psychic, her usually kind voice being hard and cold as she spoke.

-----------------------------------------------

I can't believe I actually named a kid saru! --cracks up-- Oh Gojyo would be so proud of me! Anyway, now that Shiori knows, what shall happen? Shall she love the guy for who he is? Will she hate him and kill him? (tempting as that is, I'm not gonna torture Kurama.. yet..) Or will she be unsure what think until something bad happens? And what shall Kaori do once she finds out?

And the fic is not over yet. Not for a while. I still have a lot of things planned including Kaori going crazy, a mention of Saiyuki's very own Ukoku Sanzo, and a bit of Kurama torture. So, don't go away. Next chapter it's the Naomi/Shuichi side story which I have almost complete. It should be up by Friday which is also my birthday so I shall not forget to update.

Also, thank you everyone for the great reviews! Keep em coming! So, until next time, Ja ne!

**Japanese Words**

Koorime- Ice maiden  
Oi- Hey  
Okaa-san- Mother  
Saru- Monkey


	7. Side Story

I no own yyh.

It's is my birthday! Yay! I am finally sixteen which means that... I am sixteen...Anyway, here is the side-story. It is fairly short but it tells everyone a bit about Naomi's past as well as the two-shot in the original manga about Hiei and Kurama. I hope it is fairly good. And my neck hurts far too much for me to have editted it extremely well so I aplogize in advance for any major grammer errors. Also, thank you all for the great reviews. Now, onward!

**----Side Story----**

It was a lovely day or at least it was in Hagutachi Naomi's opinion. There were dark clouds up in the sky and it was raining gently outside with a slight mist hanging in the air. The psychic watched as a single droplet slowly traveled down the glass window of the taxi.

"We're here miss." Said the middle-aged male cab driver as he pulled the car up in front of a large home. "That'll be 5000 yen."

Naomi reached into her bag and pulled out the said amount, handing it to the man.

"Thank you and have a good day." Said the driver as Naomi got out with her two bags that were filled with clothing and such. Once she was out of the cab, the driver drove off.

Emerald-orbs gazed up at the darkened sky, allowing rain droplets to hit their owner's face causing a small smile to appear. The rain was something that she'd always loved. When she was younger, she used to run outside and dance around in the rain which usually resulted in her getting scolded by her mother, that is, until she learned how to sneak out of the house.

"Naomi-chan!"

She looked towards the house to see her younger sister, Shiori, standing there and motioning for her to come inside.

Naomi grinned gently at the woman as she began walking towards the front door. Today was the first day in her week long stay at her younger sister's house. Shiori and her arranged it all a month ago so everything would be perfect.

"You're all wet." Stated Shiori as she hugged Naomi, who instantly returned the embrace.

A chuckle left the older woman as she pulled away, "You say that as if it's a bad thing." She walked inside the home and set her things down on the ground as she took off her shoes while her sister shut the door. "So how has everything been?"

Shiori smiled gently at the older woman. "Good. Shuichi's grades are superb though he barely has any friends. He's always so quiet."

"He'll grow out of it. It's probably just a phase." Naomi reassured her younger sister just as Shuichi came inside the room. The brunette smiled lightly at the 10 year-old boy, "Hello Shuichi."

Shuichi stared at his aunt with disinterest visible in his emerald orbs yet nonetheless he put on a forced smile, "Hello Naomi-oba-san. How are you?"

"Good. And I hear that you are doing very well in school."

The redhead nodded. "Yes. All of what I am being taught is quite easy therefore making simple to excel. Now if you excuse me, I have homework that I must complete." Once having said that, the preteen headed for the kitchen to get a snack before returning to his room.

Naomi watched the boy leave before gazing at Shiori and smiling. "It's just a phase. Remember how you were when you were a kid?"

------------------------------------

_'This is truly tedious. School. Demons learn everything on their own, whether it be from books, past errors, or from family. Humans have it far too easy.' _Thought the former thief as he got out all of his supplies for art.

A group of kids with their desks in a circle in the center of the room were talking fairly loudly amongst themselves.

"What! Again!" Shouted one boy.

"Yea. One of my brother's classmates. Been gone a week." Stated one of the boys before adding, "Along with two other guys."

One guy snorted, "They just probably took off, y'know? I know I'd like to."

"This town's so dull." Added another.

That got Kurama's attention. He'd heard about strange disappearances that had been occurring recently and he was intrigued by them. He then noticed that he needed some construction paper so the 10 year old stood up and headed towards the cabinet, all the while listening to the conversation.

"Maybe they were spirited away!" Said one boy.

A girl nodded. "Sure would explain all the recent disappearances!"

The boy grinned. "Ha! I knew you'd fall for that!"

The girl glared before saying. "Not like Maya would! Right?"

_'Maybe they just did take off.. Unless there was an opening in the kekkai and--'_

"Shuichi!" Shouted one girl with short black hair, whose name was Maya, before asking, "How about you?"

He just stared at her for several seconds before calmly replying, "Maybe they just ran away." Maya then began yelling a him as she said all the supernatural possibilities of what could have become of those boys.

One of the jealous boys grumbled something before throwing an eraser at the back of Kurama's head which was easily caught by the redhead.

Kurama looked at the object in his hand, "An eraser."_ 'Nice try Tasaka but that was quite a childish thing to do. I highly doubt such actions will impress any female. And I think I'll keep the eraser. Thanks.'_

-------------------------------------------

A bright smile was on Naomi's face as she walked down the crowded street. She had just gotten a late lunch at this lovely little café that had the best selection of tea she'd ever seen along with several good deserts. Now she was going to the music store to see if they had any good CDs for sale.

A small ringing sound came from her pocket causing the woman to duck in an alley before reaching in her pocket and pulling out a small, pink compact. She flipped open the top and smiled. There was a small screen on the upper half on which there was a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth and a with hat that said 'Jr.' on it. "Hello Koenma-sama."

"Hello Naomi. I have a small assignment for you." Said the demigod.

Naomi merely smiled at the screen. "Which I shall happily accept."

"Once again, I thank you so much for being our unofficial spirit detective for the past five years. Without you, father would've killed me several times."

"No problem. I'm happy to fill in. Has there been any news on Shinobu?"

"None. But it's probably for the better."

"So, what is this case?"

"A demon by the name of Eight-Hands has managed to slip through the kekkai and has been killing humans. I need you to take care of him. His location is not too far from your own. He's residing in the abandoned mannequin factory."

"I shall take care of it right away sir." With that said, Naomi shut the device and put it back inside her pocket before walking out of the alley.

---------------------------------------------

"Dammit." Muttered Kurama as he jumped from tree to tree alongside this demon that had attacked him earlier who was called Hiei. The redhead glanced at the fire demon, "Eight-hands is in that factory?"

"Hn. Last time I saw him." Replied Hiei without so much as looking at the emerald-eyed boy. He was a human and all humans are weak, moronic creatures.. Though something about this one did intrigue him. He was powerful, more powerful then Hiei himself, and though he would never admit it, Hiei would be afraid if this ningen boy wanted him dead.

_'Maya... She was following me. Her crush I had no problem with but when she follows me without my knowledge.. It is her own fault for becoming involved though I shall save her since it is partially my fault for her being captured.' _Thought Kurama as the two neared the lair of the eight-armed creature.

------------------------------------------------

Naomi arrived at the factory about an hour later, having taken a small detour at an ice cream stand. Several sounds were coming from inside and then she heard a familiar voice shout "You Beast!"

The woman's eyes widened as she recognized the voice._ 'Shuichi?' _Without a second thought, Naomi ran inside the building and managed to hide behind several crates. Emerald orbs were wide and filled with shock as she watched her nephew as well as a man with black, spiky hair attack the demon known as Eight Hands. A soft, barely audible gasp left her as a greenish blade sprouted from his hand, _'He can.. manipulate plants? How on earth... He... he's not human..'_

The pair managed to kill the demon, with Shuichi slicing off the head and the crimson-eyed man slicing him in half. The demon muttered something before breathing his last breath.

_'Atleast he took care of my assignment for me.' _Thought Naomi as she quickly left the building and ran off so Shuichi would not spot her. Once in an empty alley, she got out her communicator and called Koenma.

"Ah. Naomi. You accomplished the task?"

Naomi nodded, deciding against telling Koenma about what had really happened. "Yes. But I have a question to ask you. Is it possible for a demon to somehow be born as a human yet somehow having all of their powers and memories?"

"There is a thing known as demonic possession in which a demon sends it's soul into an unborn embryo with no acquired soul but only an A or S class demon can manage such a thing and even then they would have to manage to get to the ningenkai."

"What are the names of A or S demons that have died within the last 10 or 11 years?"

The toddler blinked as he got out a small notebook. "Well uhh.. there was Kiroko, Yamatsuma, Damyo, Youko Kurama, and dozens of others. What is this all about?"

"My nephew asked me if it was possible. He's always been intrigued by demons. Thank you for the information. Good bye." With that she shut the device and leaned back against the wall, still in disbelief about the true identity of Shuichi, _'Youko.. Kurama...'_

----------------------------------------

An hour later, Kurama was back at his house and busy doing homework. A knock on his door caused the red haired youth to look up just as his human aunt entered the room, with whom he truly did not feel like speaking with, "What is it, oba-san?"

The emerald-eyed woman smiled at the boy. "I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me, Shuichi-san?"

"I am fairly busy at the moment oba-san." Stated Kurama as he turned his attention back to his work and continued writing something down.

Naomi would not give up that easily. "But we rarely get to talk and I was hoping you'd accompany me to the park."

Kurama glanced at his English book before shutting it and getting off his bed. He figured that a walk wouldn't hurt and he was almost done with his homework anyway. Besides, he enjoyed going to the park even if it was with his ningen aunt. "Let's go then."

Several minutes later, the two were walking side-by-side through the park.

Naomi smiled down at her sister's child. "So, how was your day today?"

"It was pretty uneventful. Quite boring." Answered the boy with boredom evident in his tone of voice as he observed the trees.

"Yes, I do suppose that something like that would've been boring, Kurama-kun." Naomi continued walked for several seconds until she noticed that no longer was there a short redhead next to her. She turned around to find Shuichi gaping at her causing Naomi to chuckle softly, "Now come on."

Kurama remained quiet for several minutes, unsure of what to say as he continued walking, "How do you.."

The smile remained on the older woman's face as she replied. "Oh, I saw you fighting Eight-Hands today."

"You know about demons?" Inquired the redhead.

Naomi nodded her head gently. "Yes. I am a psychic myself and sometimes I have to deal with demons"

Emerald eyes instantly widened, their owner gazing wide-eyed at his aunt. "Psychic!"

"Yes. At my current state, I would be at.. upper B class level."

Kurama turned away from his aunt, now staring blankly at the path ahead. "Are you going to expose me and bring me to Koenma?"

A smirk reached the brunette's face as she replied. "Now why would I do that? It'll be more fun if I do nothing."

"Thank you." Muttered Kurama.

"But, in return you have to be a bit nicer to your mother and me. Especially me." Ordered the psychic, winking cutely after the last part sentence.

Kurama looked up at her. "What about grandmother?"

"Try to be nice but secretly hate her." Responded Naomi with a smile, "And don't worry, I hate her just as much as you do."

A smirked reached the former thief upon knowing that he wasn't the only one who didn't like his obaa-san. "She is quite a bitch."

"Language, Kurama-kun, watch the language." Scolded Naomi before grinning slightly, "If Shiori caught you swearing around me, she'd kill me thinking I taught you how to swear."

A laugh escaped Kurama, "I highly doubt she would."

"Oh you don't know her as well as I do. If she found me tainting her perfect 10 year old I think she'd make my internal organs external." Explained Naomi, knowing that she was exaggerating just a tiny bit. "Now, why don't we go get some dinner?"

Dinner sounded extremely good to the former thief so he nodded, "Sure."

"Oh and Kurama-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Grow your hair out. You'll look better with long hair."

**----Owari----**

There have it! The side-story is completed. So, Naomi was an unofficial detective for Koenma after Shinobu left and she was the one who told Kurama to grow his hair out. He apparently listened. Well, I am sorry if this wasn't the most interesting chapter, I really am but the next chapter shall be far more interesting. I promise. I shall try to have it up soon which maybe next weekend do to me starting school on Tuesday causing me to update slower. Well, please review. Ja ne!

**Japanese words**

Owari- end  
Kekkai- barrier  
Ningenkai- human realm  
Oba-san- aunt  
Obaa-san- grandmother  
Ningen- human


	8. Wasted Time

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh.

Here is the seventh chapter. I have decided to update it before school starts so you people won't be left on such small cliffhanger. As I said before, I may not update very often from now on but I shall truly try to have this fic updated every one or two weeks.

And if you people hated Kaori before, you'll probably hate her even more after this chapter. And thank you all for the great reviews. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Now onward!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Wasted Time

The two people in the room were silent with one staring intensely at the other while he just gazed back at his mother, unsure of what to say.

"Well?"

A heavy sigh left the redhead as he shut the door before walking back to his bed and sitting down on it with Shiori taking a seat beside him.

Kurama cast his gaze downward before beginning. "Well, I do believe you already know who I am so I needn't explain that. It all happened 17 years ago when I was attempting to raid a very secure vault. I thought I'd be able to manage it but I had not known that it was a trap. A hunter was there waiting for me to show so he could kill me. I managed to escape to the ningenkai through a small break in the kekkai. I was badly wounded so I decided to put my soul inside an embryo that had not yet received a soul."

"Which happened to be the one inside my womb, correct?"

He visibly winced at the coldness of her tone of voice but nonetheless Kurama nodded. "Yes."

The silence that reigned for the next few minutes was practically killing the former thief. He knew his mother.. no, Shiori, must despise him now for lying to her all these years and he just wanted to hear her say it. Anything would be better than the silence.

"I truly do not know what to think." Was what Shiori finally said as she stood without so much as glancing at Kurama. "All these years have been lies made by your selfish wish to regain your power.. yet had you not entered my womb, I would never have had a child. You may remain here if you wish as I do owe you my life, Kurama. Shuichi-san would prefer you'd remain here as he does like you." With that said, the woman left the fox alone and retreated to her room.

Emerald orbs continued to blankly stare at the light blue carpet for several minutes before their owner finally said. "I know you're there Shuichi."

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom that Kurama and his younger brother shared opened and his step brother came out with a sheepish grin plastered on his face, "Hehe.. You heard me huh? So, you really are Youko Kurama?"

"Yes." Replied Kurama.

"That is so awesome! My brother is a legendary thief! Kick ass!" Exclaimed Shuichi as he ran over to the older boy, "I think it's really cool that you're a demon. Okaa-san wouldn't hate you for it. She loves you way too much to hate you."

Kurama could not help but slightly smile at his younger brother's optimism, "You really think it's cool that I'm Youko Kurama?"

Shuichi nodded energetically. "Yeah! I mean, the great Youko Kurama being my step brother is just so awesome!"

Kurama let out a soft chuckle as he listened to Shuichi's praises of him, trying to ignore the pain in his heart caused by the only person he'd ever known as a mother.

Neither of them noticed that Kaori had been standing by the doorway throughout their whole conversation just as neither of them noticed the woman walking back to her room with the most hateful expression on her face. She was going to make him pay for everything he's done but first she had to do something else to another person who just disgraced her whole family.

Breakfast the following morning was quite awkward, at least in Kurama's point of view. He knew that everyone at the table knew about who he was. Kazuya did not seem to mind it, Shuichi was thrilled, while Shiori still had not looked him in the eye since last night. The only good part was that Kaori was nowhere to be found.

Shuichi took a sip of his tea before looking at his brother. "Onii-chan, do you think I could spare with you one day?"

Just as Kurama was about to answer, Shiori cut in and in an unintended harsh tone of voice said. "No. He'd kill you."

Hurt flashed through the fox's emerald eyes after hearing his mother's words. He would never harm anyone he cared for. No, he did harm some one he cared for. Shiori. His deceiving her all these years hurt her greatly and he deserved punishment.

Kazuya looked at his wife with gentle eyes. "Shiori." He knew that it was hurting her to find out her son was not only a demon but the one whohad killed her father but he also knew it hurt Kurama to know that his mother who he had loved all these years no longer loved him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just.. don't know who you are anymore and I cannot love someone who I do not know." Shiori calmly said without gazing up at Shuichi.. No, Kurama. Shuichi never existed. It had always been Kurama. _'Always Kurama...'_

"Kurama!"

The redhead's head perked up upon hearing his name being called just as a blue haired girl on an oar appeared inside the room. "Botan?"

"Kurama! You need to come quick!" Exclaimed the grim reaper, panic clearly visible on her usually cheerful face.

Concern instantly filled emerald eyes as their owner stood. "What's wrong?"

"It's Yukina! Some one tried to kill her last night!"

The teenager's eyes widened for an instant before narrowing. "How's her condition?"

"Really bad! I tried healing her but the bleeding just wouldn't stop! You're the only person who knows something about healing and medicine and could actually help her! Please!" Shouted the frantic Botan.

Kurama nodded as he walked over to her. "Let's go."

"Wait." Ordered Shiori as she stood up. "I want to go with you."

The redhead stared at his human mother for several seconds before nodding. "Alright."

-------------------------------------------------------

Blood. So much blood. Everywhere in the bedroom. On the walls, on the ceiling, on the carpet, on the furniture and all of it was hers. And he couldn't do anything to stop that blood from being spilled. Something paralyzed him right outside the doorway. He heard her desperate shouts for help, her agonizing screams as something tore through her delicate flesh, and her limp body hitting the floor barely escaping death. And he was so close yet he almost let her die.

Kuwabara shut his eyes tightly as those thoughts ran through his mind. Upon reopening, azure orbs turned their gaze onto the unconscious ice maiden lying in the bed. Dozens of wounds were everywhere on her small body, several reopening every few minutes causing crimson to stain Kuwabara's white bedsheets. The orange haired boy then turned his attention to the one examining her.

Kurama quickly observed Yukina's injuries. He promised himself that he'd kill whoever did this to the kind-hearted girl and if he didn't, he knew Hiei or Kuwabara would. "She's lost a great deal of blood. Half a dozen pints at least. Several organs damaged, one severely. No brain or spinal chord injuries from what I can tell. Her left arm is shattered though. Botan. Go to the Makai and get Hiei."

The ferry girl blinked, "Why?"

"Because I don't think Hiei would appreciate it if he was not told that his younger sister was almost murdered last night." Was Kurama's response as he checked Yukina's pulse which was far too weak for her own good.

"But I don't know where he is."

"Go to Mukuro's fortress or Dead Man's Forest. He should be at one of those two locations." Said Kurama as he reached into his pocket and pulled out small, black pouch inside of which there was a greenish powder.

Botan nodded as her oar materialized in her hand. "Roger." The pink eyed girl got on and quickly flew off in search of the fire demon.

Shiori watched her demonic son sprinkle some sort of a herbal powder on some of the girl's wounds which caused the bleeding to stop at least momentarily. Her dark eyes carefully studied the girl's injuries. All were perfect cuts, precise and deadly. Who ever attacked purposely let her live. Whoever did it knew that she would figure out the attacker.

"Shuichi. Call Naomi and tell her to come here as fast as she can. She'll be able to heal her." With that said, the woman quickly left the room. _'I'll kill her for this.'_

---------------------------------------------

"Hiei!" Shouted Botan as she quickly flew through Dead Man's Forest. A heavy sigh left her as she realized it was hopeless. "Dammit. Where is he!"

"Hn. What is it onna?"

Botan practically jumped out of her skin upon suddenly hearing that voice come from behind her. She instantly spun around to find Hiei standing in a tree directly behind her, his crimson orbs narrowed in traditional Hiei style. "Hiei there you are!"

"This had better be important." Said the fire demon as he watched the ferry girl with disinterest visible in his eyes. He was truly in no mood to listen to Botan's 'mindless babbling' as he called it. He thought she would ask him where Yusuke is or tell him how Yukina is and then gossip about her and Kuwabara but he did not expect her to say what she was going to.

"It's Yukina! Someone tried to kill her."

---------------------------------------------

"Wow. Someone really did a number on her, huh?" Observed Naomi as she studied the injuries on Yukina's body. The one who attacked her was someone who has killed dozens of times before, not caring who it was that they killed. The brunette sat down on the bed and placed her hands over the girl's chest. A soft blue-green glow surround her hands as she began healing the girl, "Fairly serious but nothing I can't heal. Where's Shiori?"

"She said for me to contact you before leaving. She left no clue as to where she was headed." Replied Kurama as he stood by his aunt's side, watching Yukina's wounds slowly began to close.

"But the attacker did."

----------------------------------------------

Deep within the makai there stood a large mansion that was covered in green vines. Wards surrounded the land around it preventing most demons from entering the grounds yet sometimes when they managed to get by the wards, their lives were abruptly shortened by the resident of the mansion. Psychics lived in this mansion for centuries in order to be closer to the demons they hunted and the more intelligent youkai knew this and dared not to come anywhere near that house..

"Mother!" Shouted an angered Shiori as she stomped inside the mansion. That evil woman harming such an innocent and pure girl that had done nothing wrong was just sickening to Shiori. _'Damn her!'_ "Mother!"

Kaori appeared in front of her daughter, having emerged from her private chambers. A cruel, knowing smile was on her face as she innocently asked, "Yes dear?"

Shiori snarled as she practically lunged forward at the woman and pinned her against the wall. "How dare you harm her! She's practically an angel!"

"She is a demon. That is reason enough to harm her." Replied her mother smoothly as she fearlessly stared into the enraged eyes of her most powerful child.

Shiori's eyes flared up at her mother's answer but instead of harming her, she released the woman and spun around on her heel before slowly walking away from the woman, "You are a bitch and I despise you mother."

"Wait! Shiori.. You.. You're right."

That caused Shiori to stop walking but she did not turn to face the elder psychic.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I just.. wasn't thinking clearly.. She was kind and did no harm to anyone.. Please forgive me." Apologized Kaori as she gazed down at the ground.

Her mother's words sounded so sincere and truthful. A small smile formed on Shiori's face before it vanished as she gazed at her mother with cold eyes, "You truly are sorry?"

A nod came from Kaori as well as a soft, "Yes."

"I suppose you can be forgiven."

"Can your mother get a hug?" Asked the gray-haired woman as she wearily looked up at Shiori.

She smiled gently and nodded, allowing her mother to come to her and embrace her tightly. Shiori instantly returned the hug. Her mother was learning that not all demons are evil. Shiori was happy about that. She thought everything would be perfect now... Until she felt something small and sharp penetrate her upper arm. With all her might, she pushed away from the woman before focusing on her arm where now there was a small hole with several drops blood dripping from it down her skin. Surprised coal eyes then looked up to see Kaori standing there, smirking evilly with a needle in hand that was filled with some sort of a clear liquid.

"Now, Shiori, do you think I would ever respect any demons? Hah! You are as big of a fool as Naomi."

Shiori felt her whole body become numb, paralyzed, causing her to fall to the floor. Her mind was also being to blur. That liquid was some sort of a paralysis mixed with a sleep potion that was very quick to work.

"I could never love a daughter who accepted a demon as her son."

Those were the last words she heard before the darkness took over.

------------------------------------------

And another cliffhanger. I must say I like how that chapter turned out. Poor Yukina though. Don't worry, she shall live. And as to what shall happen to Shiori, well, all I can say is that if you've read Saiyuki it shall be similar to what happened to Hakkai except with far less gore. Well, I believe that is all. Please review.

**Japanese words**

ningenkai- human realm  
kekkai- barrier  
okaa-san- mother  
onii-chan older brother  
onna- woman  
makai- demon realm  
youkai-demon


	9. Love and Hate Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh.

I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that I barely had any time recently to update because of school( oh the joy of being a junior) and projects and other things. But here is the 8th chapter! And I am sorry that I was unable to respond to reviews any sooner but once again I have been fairly busy. Now, Thank you everyone for the great reviews! (we hit 100 reviews and 5000 hits! yay!) So, onward!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Love and Hate Collide

_It was a dark, stormy night outside a large mansion with one little girl quickly walking down its eerily corridors. Her large chocolate orbs were bright and filled with energy while long locks of black silk cascaded down her back, waving slightly behind her as she quickly headed down the hallway with a small teddy bear clutched firmly in her hand. Shiori was terrified of the lightening and was seeking comfort for one of her family members. She could not go to her mother as she would call her weak for being scared while her father was away and Kimiko was too young to really comfort her in anyway so that left only one person. Finally arriving at a wooden door, she stopped before it and her small hand reached out and grasped its metallic handle before slowly turning the knob and carefully peering inside the room. A soft gasp left her upon seeing her 9 year old sister halfway out her window and about to climb down the wall. "Onee-chan! What are you doing?"_

_Naomi's head snapped up with her shoulder-length hair flying forward with her. A small smirk appeared on the older girl's face as she replied. "Sneaking out. You know mom hates it when her little brainless zombies think for themselves and go off on their own. Just don't tell her, alright? Later."_

"_Wait!" Pleaded Shiori before she tore her gaze away from her sister as she hugged her teddy tightly to her chest, "I.. I'm scared.."_

_Naomi blinked before allowing a soft smile to reach her pale face and letting out a small sigh. Carefully she climbed back inside her bedroom, walking over to her younger sister and kneeling in front her. Emerald orbs gently stared into frightened brown ones as their owner placed a comforting hand upon Shiori's shoulder, "Of what? The lightening?"_

_A soft nod was Shiori's wordless reply._

"_Look. Lightening is nothing to be afraid of nor is the sound it makes. Just look at its beauty as for a split second the blackened sky is lit up by its gorgeous light. It's almost like an angel trying to prevent the darkness from fully taking control of the sky."_

_The small psychic blinked as she titled her head slightly. "Angel?"_

_A smile as well as a nod came from Naomi while staring into her younger sister's eyes. If this were Kimiko coming to her she would've told her to grow up and get the hell out of her room (which would've resulted in her mother yelling at her for being mean to her precious Kimiko) but she always held a soft spot for Shiori as she seemed different than every other person in this wretched family. Sometimes she wishes that she already had her period and could get impregnated by a demon just so she'd be disowned. "Yes. You like angels don't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you should like lightening as it shall never harm you, only protect you." Stated Naomi before grinning widely as she added, "Besides, it's just plain awesome."_

_A small giggle left Shiori's tiny lips as she smiled brightly at Naomi. "I suppose it is. Thank you onee-chan."_

"_Sure. Anytime. Now." Began the preteen while she stood up before heading for the window and then gazing at the younger of the two psychics, "Be off with thee, o' fair maiden, as the time comes when I must bid thee adieu." With that said she bowed deeply before climbing out the window and down the side of the mansion._

_The smile upon Shiori's face widened at her sister's attempt at old English. Her fear was now gone, being replaced by happiness with the help of Naomi. 'Onee-chan is the best. Better than even okaa-san.' At that moment, Shiori decided that her sister was the kindest person she ever knew that would always be there for her through thick and thin._

_----------------------------------------------------- _

A deep moan left Shiori as the woman finally came to, ending her pleasant dream of her childhood. Her vision was slightly blurred as she wearily glanced around her, uncertain of where she was, _'What.. where..' _Her eyes instantly widened as the memories of what had previously occurred flooded back her. She snarled hatefully as she recalled the low trick her mother had pulled, _'That bitch..'_ With her vision now fully in tact, she found herself chained down on a stone table in a laboratory with dozens of different chemicals scattered around her in test tubes, flasks, and beakers. Different kinds of strange machines and tools were also visible to her.

"You're awake. Good as it would be no fun to torture while you slept, dearest daughter." Said Kaori as she stepped inside of the lab, now wearing a white lab coat. A cruel smirk was present on her dried lips as her coal orbs gazed upon her most powerful child. "Don't bother struggling. Those chains sucked away all your reiki about half an hour ago so you are powerless my dear."

"Why the hell are you doing this!" Demanded Shiori as her eyes narrowed into a hateful glare. She should've listened to Naomi when she had told her that mother was evil and demented but instead of believing her sister whom had always wanted the best for her, she just laughed and said Naomi was crazy.

A small, hollow laugh escaped the old woman as she calmly approached her once favorite daughter that of which she now detested. "Isn't it obvious? I can never love a daughter who accepted a demon as her son."

A soft gasp came from Shiori with her eyes now wide. "You know that Shuichi's a demon?"

Kaori snorted. "Not just a demon. Youko Kurama! And you fucking accepted the demon who murdered your own father, you damned bitch!"

"Dad deserved to be killed! He cheated on you countless times!" Suddenly, a hand connected with her cheek very painfully which left the middle-aged woman speechless. Her mother had just slapped her. It finally drew on Shiori that her mother really despised her and most likely wanted to be rid of her. Shiori knew that the crazed woman was going to kill her.

"Now, killing a human such as yourself would cause a bad reputation for our family unless you were no longer human. You remember my friend, Ukoku Sanzo from China?"(1)

Yes, she remembers him alright. That mad man with that vile, satanic grin of his, the kind a psycho killer would wear as he slaughtered his own mother just see how it felt to take the life of a person who loved him without feeling any remorse afterward. That man was one without a conscience, one who was a true demonic being.

"He had told me there are ways to change humans into demons. One way, which was proven by a man a few years ago, was to be soiled in the blood of one thousand demons(2) but I cannot do that with you as I barely have over 500 samples of demonic blood here and I am not about kill 500 more demons as that would take time and I wish to punish you now so I shall do it another way, a fair less messy way." With that said, the older of the two reached into her pocket and pulled out a needle filled with a crimson liquid inside of it, "Injecting the blood of a demon inside your veins. The blood shall rapidly multiply as it destroys most of your human blood. This is the most painful thing one can experience. And if you live, I will be proud to know my daughter was able to survive it. Then, I'll kill you myself."

Shiori let out a cold, low growl while narrowing her eyes into a hateful glare. This woman who had bore her and raised her was about to kill her as if she was nothing by turning her into something she wouldn't feel sympathy for as she killed it, a demon. How she now wished she had killed her when she had the chance.

"I was even kind enough to make sure you'd be a similar breed to that bastard son of yours." Said Kaori as she slowly approached her second child.

At first, Shiori felt nothing except for the brief sting of the needle penetrating her skin but within seconds she felt as if her whole body were on fire. First the pain started in her arm, then it quickly spread throughout her whole body. An ear-shattering scream rang out through the mansion followed by a soft yet maniacal laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------

At Kuwabara's house, Hiei had arrived seconds earlier. As he stared upon his sister's unconscious form, rage quickly began building up within him, his crimson eyes were filled with anger as he spun around to face the other occupants of the room. "Who the hell did this! And what the fuck were you doing when this happened, you damned ningen!"

Kuwabara refrained from yelling back at the fire demon as he knew how he felt. "I was paralyzed outside the door by a spell or something."

Hiei snarled hatefully at the human. That was the most pathetic excuse he'd ever heard. "Paralyzed my ass! You should've been there you fucking worthless piece of crap!"

That was it. Screw trying to be nice to the midget. No one called him a worthless piece of crap and got away with it. "Oh yea! What about you! You're her own damned brother and yet you didn't save her!"

That startled Hiei for a second. He thought that Kuwabara didn't know about his secret but then again, Yusuke might have let it slip somehow. Rudy red orbs narrowed into a deadly glare, "That's different."

"No it's not!" Shouted Kuwabara before he added, "If you had just told her the truth then this might not have happened!"

"She can't know."

"She does know!"

Shock instantly filled Hiei's eyes upon hearing that. "What?"

"The only reason I know is because she said that you were her brother!" Exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Look, bickering will not accomplish anything. What is important is that the two of you care for the girl while we're gone." Naomi calmly stated from her place beside Yukina while she glanced over at the two boys, one of which just noticed her presence and narrowed his crimson orbs at her, not trusting this onna the least.

Upon noticing the distrusting glare directed at the older woman, Kurama calmly said. "Calm down Hiei. She's my aunt."

"You're going somewhere?" Asked Kuwabara once he had calmed down.

Naomi nodded her head gently as she stood up. "Yes. To the Makai to find my sister as well as the person who might have done this."

"Hn. I'm coming with." Declared Hiei, his tone of voice clearly stating he was not in the mood for arguments on his decision and if some one did try to prevent him from coming, he would make sure they suffer.

Kurama noticed this yet nonetheless the fox decided to voice his own opinion. "I think Yukina would prefer it if when she woke her brother was by her side."

That got Hiei. His crimson eyes rested on the unconscious Koorime laying the bed before hning softly as he sat down beside her, silently agreeing with Kurama.

"Now, can you two children behave like mature adults and refrain from killing each other while we're out?" Asked Naomi as she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

Both of them nodded but not before glaring at the other for a brief instant.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon in the demon realm by the time Naomi and Kurama had gotten there yet it felt more like midnight in the forest they were walking through as it was almost pitch black. Several times weak demons had attacked them which were mercilessly killed by either the psychic or the fox demon with neither even having a second thought as all either wanted was to help the person they cared for.

Silence had reigned for most of the time until Kurama finally turned to his aunt and asked. "Where exactly is her home?"

"Near the territory that formerly belonged to Raizen." Replied Naomi as she ducked under a few tree branches that were very low.

"Why does she choose to live in the demon realm so close the the creatures of which she hates?" Inquired the redhead as he walked side by side with Naomi, keeping a look out for any more demons that might cross their path.

"For that very reason. So she could be close to demons and that way she could kill them whenever she may please." Replied Naomi with her eyes quickly scanning the area for any dangers. "Now, stay close to me as there is a barrier around the whole area that kills demons on contact and I know where there is a small breech in it."

Kurama nodded lightly as he kept close to Naomi.

Both stopped walking as a spine-chilling scream filled the air and concern instantly rose up within them upon recognizing the voice.

Naomi's worried emerald orbs met the equally troubled ones of her sister's son. "If she hurts her, I'll kill her myself."

"Only if you get there first." Added Kurama before both of them picked up their pace and hurried towards the mansion.

---------------------------------------------

Kaori watched her daughter squirm and scream painfully with a sick pleasure. It was a thrill to her as she had never seen a demonic transformation before and it was quite a sight to behold. It was slow, incredibly painful as well as very amusing. Then, a thought occurred to her. Why end this girl's miserable existence so quickly when she could be made to suffer for far longer. Yes, making her suffer would be far more enjoyable than killing her off quickly.

-----------------------------------------------

Kurama and Naomi quietly slipped inside through the front door, which luckily for them happened to be unlocked.

The former thief glanced around, not at all liking the strong scent of blood that was hanging in the air. He knew that it smelled like Shiori's blood but at the same time it didn't smell like her blood. "Are there any traps inside that of which I should be aware of?"

"No. No one ever thought that demons could get inside because of the barrier." Explained Naomi as she calmly walked down the hall before stopping and letting out a soft gasp as she saw a motionless body on the floor ahead of her with its back towards her. Her footsteps were heard as she ran towards the body and knelt down beside it. After turning the body over, her eyes instantly widened as she saw what she believed to be her sister, "Kurama-kun! I've found her!" _'I think..'_

----------------------------------------------------

And there you have it! The end of Chapter 8! Yes, yes, a tiny cliffhanger on Shiori's current appearance but what fun is a chapter with no cliffhanger? Hehe... Once again, I am sorry for the lack of updates and I will not abandon this fic as I like it way too much to do so. While, I hope you all enjoyed so until next time! Ja ne!

1. Ukoku Sanzo, aka Ni Jenyi, is from the anime/manga Saiyuki. He is a twisted individual who most likely is the one that killed Koumyou Sanzo. _( like stated in Crimson1's 'Even Easy Has Problems'. Her fics are amazing and I recommend them to anyone who likes Saiyuki) _This shall most likely be his only mention in this fic._  
_

2. Hakkai from Saiyuki became a demon once he killed 1000 demons which is quite a thing to do. _(and it's very bloody too..)_

**Japanese words**

Onee-chan- older sister  
Okaa-san- mother  
reiki- spirit energy  
ningen- ningen  
onna- woman  
koorime- ice maiden


	10. Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or any of its characters.

I am so very sorry for not updating sooner! But school was hectic and I had so many things to do and I barely had anytime for myself! Updates should be more frequent now as I actually have time to update. Also, I shall be rewriting the chapters a bit as I could add a bit more detail and correct some errors that I did not catch earlier. So, thank you all for the great reviews. And I am sorry if I did not respond to all your reviews but once again, I barely had anytime to do anything. Now, onward!

* * *

Chapter 9 

Sibling Rivalry

A soft moan escaped Shiori as she finally came to. Ruby orbs appeared as her eyes fluttered open, darting around the area to figure out where she was. After several seconds, she recognized it as her own room and that she was lying in her bed. Her soft lips broke out in a smile as she let out a sigh of relief. It had all been but a dream. Everything: Shuichi being Youko Kurama and saving her life, her mother hating her and turning her into a demon. None of it had been real.

Or at least she had thought so until the woman rolled her head to the side only to see strands of fiery red all around her. With an almost inhuman speed, Shiori was out of her bed and standing before her mirror. Crimson eyes were wide with shock as she stared dumbstruck at the reflection gazing back at her with the exact same expression. Two red, black tipped fox ears were perched comfortably atop her head, coal black hair had become a gorgeous shade of crimson being similar to her current eye color, tiny fangs were visible in her mouth and a beautiful red fox tail with a white tip waved gently behind her. Softly running her clawed fingertips along her pale face, Shiori finally came to the realization that it all had been real.

_'Everything...'_ Tears began to swell up within her demonic eyes as her thoughts ran back to what had occurred earlier. She fell on her knees and sobbed softly. It hurt being betrayed so cruelly by the person whom she'd respected most and not just any person but her own mother! Her body stiffened upon feeling two strong arms wrap around her, leaning into the embrace once the scent of her husband's cologne reached her nostrils and then she proceeded to sob into him.

Two green-eyed observers stood watching from the doorway, their presence being completely unnoticed by Shiori.

As Kurama stared upon his once human mother, several different thoughts ran through his mind with hatred boiling up within him yet this hate was not for the monstrous woman who'd done all this but at himself. Had he never deceived this woman by stealing her son, had he just allowed himself to be killed by that bounty hunter, had he just.. Upon feeling a hand be placed on his shoulder, Kurama's head perked up as he looked over his shoulder to find his aunt staring at him with knowing, sympathetic eyes as if hearing all of his self-loathing thoughts. The eye contact was quickly broken by Kurama, who for once disliked the fact his aunt had the uncanny ability to read him like a book.

Naomi frowned at the redhead. A soft sigh left her lips as she turned her eyes onto her sister, making a promise to herself to torture Kaori instead of killing her instantly as that would be far too kind of a death for what she had done.

After several minutes, Shiori had cried herself to sleep and Kazuya gently lifted up the limp body and placed her in the bed. Once having done that, Kazuya turned towards the two standing by the door, motioning for them to leave room, which they did, and he followed, gently shutting the door behind him.

"This is not your fault, Kurama-kun." Naomi said after having followed Kurama to his room, "Not even you could've foreseen that something like this would happen."

The redhead sat down on his bed, slouching over sightly with his elbows resting on his thighs causing his hair to hang like a curtain around him. "Yes but had I not lied to her or had I just left when I was ten as I had planned, she would not be suffering as she is now."

"Kurama-kun." Mumbled Naomi as she stared down at the teen.

"Shiori has every right to despise me as I am the demon who had murdered her father, taken her child away from her, and had caused her to lose both the adoration of her mother as well as her humanity." Stated Kurama as he cast his stare onto the floor..

After several seconds of silence had passed, his aunt finally added. "That is not entirely true."

Kurama shifted his gaze from the carpet and unto Naomi. "What is?"

"That you took her child away from her. Had you not entered her womb when you did, she would never have had a child as there was a curse placed on her by a petty demon during her pregnancy which made it so she could not bear any children." Soft pink lips curved upwards into a warm smile, "So in truth you made her happy as had it not been for you, she would've been mourning the loss of an unborn child instead of celebrating your birth. Now, I need to go check on that girl, Yukina-chan, so please watch over Shiori for me, would you Shui-chan?" After receiving a nod from the fox demon, Naomi left the room and headed for the door.

Kurama let out a heavy sigh as he stood up. He decided to go make Shiori something to eat since he figured that she would most likely be hungry once she awoke. After all, making her dinner is the least he could do for her.

* * *

At Kuwabara's house, Kuwabara and Hiei were still by Yukina's side with Kuwabara sitting on a stool beside the bed while Hiei sat in a corner with arms folded across his chest and eyes shut. Hiei was trying to ignore the bumbling fool in the room with him. He did not enjoy the fact he had to be cooped up with him but his sister was here and he had to protect her from any other threats that may harm her, including the human. A soft snort left him at the thought. What did she see in this buffoon anyway? 

"Yukina!"

Ruby orbs snapped open and their owner gazed in the direction of the bed by which Kuwabara was leaning over the now conscious young girl lying within it.

Yukina wearily rolled her head over and smiled gently at the carrot-headed boy, "Hello Kazuma-kun."

Kuwabara stared down at Yukina with relieved yet saddened eyes. "I'm so glad you're alright. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's alright, Kazuma-kun, I understand." Said Yukina. Upon noticing Hiei standing the corner, she once again focused her gaze on Kuwabara, "Do you think you could get me a glass of water?"

He nodded, understanding the fact that his love not only wanted water but several minutes alone with her brother. "Anything for you." With that said he stood and left the room, taking his time in getting the water.

After watching Kuwabara leave, Yukina turned her eyes onto her brother who was still standing in the corner.

"I see that I'm no longer needed to be here as you appear to be alright." Hiei said as he turned around and just as he was about to leave..

"Onii-chan! Please don't leave." Yukina shouted pleadingly after having sat up abruptly in the bed.

Hiei stopped at the girl's outburst but did not turn around to face his sister.

Yukina hesitated for several seconds as she searched for the right words before finally saying. "I know you're my brother and I know you know that I am your sister so why don't you want us to be together?"

"I am not worthy of being your brother. You are undeserving of having a murderous being as your sibling." A small laugh came from Yukina causing Hiei to turn around and face her, startled slightly upon hearing laughter instead of words of disgust..

The ice maiden smiled genuinely at her brother with their identical eyes meeting. "Do you honestly believe I care about the fact you kill? Demons live by killing others. Had you not killed, you would've been killed yourself. I love you no matter what."

Hiei's eyes were focused on the girl for several seconds before closing them as he turned around, "Do as you please. Sister." With that said, he vanished from the room, leaving an overjoyed Yukina sending a smile at the place her brother had been, understanding that though he'd probably not voice it aloud, he loved her as well.

* * *

Kurama opened the door to Shiori's room somewhat hesitantly before stepping inside, carrying a tray of delicious-looking food for the woman. He'd found her inhuman eyes watching him the instant he had entered. Emerald orbs met her gaze calmly though inside the last thing Kurama was, was calm. "I brought you some food, Minamino-san." 

"Quit being so formal, Shuichi." Shiori said wearily as she sat up in the bed before allowing a small smile to form, "Do you truly believe that I could hate you? My own son whom I bore? What kind of a mother would hate her own child." Shiori shut her eyes at her own words as that is what her mother had done. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from allowing tears to fall so hard that the fangs pierced through the skin. After licking off the blood, crimson reappeared as Shiori reopened her eyes and looked at the fox demon. "Will you sit down?"

Kurama's gaze softened gently as he set down the tray of food before sitting down beside his mother.

Shiori's eyes caught her son's as she began speaking. "I could never hate you. I am not my mother. I would never hate you for being different."

"Okaa-san..."

"A fitting punishment for me, don't you think?" Began Shiori with a sad smile twitching at her lips as she gently tugged at one of her fox ears, "Becoming that of which I have hated since a young age. The only way it could've been worse is had I become my mother."

"Do you truly find demons so repulsive?" Inquired Kurama.

A small chuckle left Shiori. "No. I suppose I don't, after all, I don't find you the least bit repulsive Shuichi. You don't mind that I call you that, do you? Or would you prefer Kurama?"

The redhead shook his head as he found that Shiori calling him Kurama just seemed awkward to him. "Shuichi's fine."

Just as Shiori was about to say something, the door opened and revealed Kimiko standing there with an expressionless face as she stared down upon her sister who stared back at her with a questioning look before smiling at her. "Kimiko. What brings you here?"

Without hesitation, the youngest sister strode forward towards Shiori and stopping several centimeters before the bed, with her dark brown eyes glued on the demon before her. Her eyes darted from Kurama to Shiori, quickly taking in her new form.

Shiori's smile remained as she gaze up at Kimiko. "Yes, it is a change but it--"

A loud sound of flesh forcefully hitting flesh rang out through the room.

The demoness stared up at the woman before her with wide, startled eyes as she held her reddened cheek.

Emerald eyes hardened and narrowed dangerously at Kimiko, their owner not attacking her only for the sole reason that she was Shiori's sister.

Kimiko's hand was still raised as she stared down at Shiori with disgust. This thing had the nerve to actually speak with her as if nothing had occurred? As if she had not accepted a demon as her son? As if she was still human! "How dare you try to speak with me as if we were equals. You tried to kill my mother and now you are a demon yourself! Do you truly think that I consider you my sister any longer? You are nothing but a worthless demonic bitch and I hope you die."

"And I hope you learn some manners."

Three pairs of eyes turned towards the door where Naomi stood with a menacing glare directed at Kimiko. She had just returned from checking up on that young ice maiden who'd gotten injured earlier and boy was she glad she'd arrived here as soon as she did. Damned Kimiko, attacking Shiori when she was weakened.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "Stay out of this."

"No. You stay out of it or I'll kill you." Naomi bluntly said with her emerald orbs burning into the psychic. She'd actually do it and kill Kimiko if the arrogant idiot annoyed her enough.

Kimiko snorted. "You wouldn't as I could--"

"You could nothing." Snapped Naomi. "You are the weakest, most pathetic person in the whole goddamned family. So, if anyone is going to die, I can with all certainty say that it shall be you."

Slight fear was visible on Kimiko's face though she tried to mask it up with anger. A low growl left her as she stomped towards the door, but not before sending one last glare at Shiori.

Once the door slammed shut, Naomi looked at Shiori, who was still slightly startled, and offered a comforting smile, "Look, don't worry about her. She's a foolish little girl who's mommy's little zombie. And you still have us and none of us will leave you."

"Yes. I know." Mumbled Shiori as she smiled weakly though anyone could see that it was fake. She knew that Naomi would always be by her side but she could not help but feel as if she was losing everyone she'd ever loved, one by one.

* * *

"You were always my favorite daughter, Kimiko." Began Kaori as she stood before her youngest daughter who'd arrived at the castle minutes earlier. "Even though you were never the strongest." 

Kimiko smiled at her mother's words of praise though a small growl did escape her upon hearing the second part. She had always been second best, even third when she was younger. Naomi was her mother's pride and joy up until the age of nine when it was found out she'd befriended some demoness and then Shiori became the favorite which lasted until recently. Even though she was fairly powerful, Kimiko despised being called weaker than her sisters.

Upon noticing the scowl on her daughter's face, a slight smirk formed on Kaori's own face. "But there is a way you could become the strongest."

That caught her attention. A way she could become more powerful then her sisters? She'd do it, whatever it was. "How?"

"Kill Shiori and steal her energy and make it your own with this incantation." The elder woman handed a rolled up scroll to Kimiko and smiled up at her, "Read this and her spirit energy will become yours and then you could kill her with the greatest of ease, making you the most powerful."

Kimiko took the scroll without any hesitation as she no longer cared for Shiori. Shiori was dead to her the moment that she had accepted a demon as her son. She bowed deeply before her mother and spun around with her heels echoing in the dark halls as she walked quickly down them. Soon, she'd kill that bitch of a sister and her son would soon follow. Her lips twitched into a devious smirk as a thought occurred to her. No. Not Shiori first. There was someone else who deserved death more than she and she would make sure that that person will die a painful death.

* * *

Next chapter there will be a death, as to who's it is well, you'll just have wait and see so bring your tissues. I shall probably update during next week as I practically have a 5 day weekend because I got a field trip in psychology the day before Thanksgiving so that shall help me update most if not all of my fics, including this one which I hope to have finished by the New Year. So, until next time! Please review! Ja ne! 


	11. Good Bye

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters.

Yes yes, I know I said Thanksgiving weekend but my friend came back from college this weekend and I hadn't seen him in a while so I really wanted to hang out with him, which I did. Though, this update is fairly quick if you really think about it. Well, I thank everyone for the great reviews and I am sorry if I did not reply to yours but I have been really busy lately. Well, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! And I apologize in advance for any grammar errors. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 

Good bye

Shiori let out a soft sigh as she exited her house, now being back in her original human form though demonic blood continued to course through her veins. It was a bit awkward knowing that she no longer was human but it was not as bad as she had first thought. Though, that was not what was important at the moment. What was important now was to buy some flu medication for Shuichi as he had a very high fever. Naomi was watching him at the moment as Kazuya went to work while Kurama had gone to school. Her son being the infamous bandit was still quite weird to her but she didn't really mind that much. After all, he was still her son no matter what.

* * *

"So you feeling any better, Shuichi?" Asked Naomi as she handed the sick boy some freshly brewed green tea which he gladly accepted. 

Shuichi nodded as he sniffed a little while unwilled tears streamed down from reddened eyes. "A little. Thanks for watching me, oba-san." He lifted the cup up to his lips and took a long drink.

"No problem. Now, rest up if you want to be better by tomorrow." Ordered the emerald-eyed woman as she took the cup from him and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed.

He nodded as he his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes, truly wanting for this virus to go away.

Naomi quietly exited the room, shutting the door softly behind her. A sigh left her as she headed for the kitchen._ 'Poor kid. Getting the flu. Being sick is never fun.' _Her head perked up upon hearing the door open and someone step inside the house. It was not Shiori as she had just stepped out a few minutes ago and she would not have come back so quickly. Naomi calmly walked towards the front door as she sensed little energy from this being meaning it was no threat. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing Kimiko standing there, "What are you doing he--!" Naomi eyes widened as suddenly a red light enveloped her entire body while Kimiko chanted something. Within seconds, the light vanished and Naomi felt awkward, weaker than she had been. It was then that she realized all of her spirit energy had been taken.

Kimiko smirked at her as she began advancing upon her prey, "Now dearest sister, how does it feel to be the weakest in our family?"

"I wouldn't know as you are still the weakling." Replied Naomi as she backed away until her back hit the kitchen counter, the tips of her fingers feeling a knife on the counter.

The smirk vanished, becoming a hateful scowl, "I'll make you respect me, you little whore. I'll kill you and--"

"Just shut the fuck up. Your voice is so irksome so just kill me already, that way I won't have to hear you anymore. You annoy everyone around you, you know? No wonder your husband's cheating on you. Like mother, like daughter I suppose." A startled gasp left her as suddenly two hands were firmly and tightly clutched around her throat.

Kimiko tightened her hold on her sister's neck, glaring hatefully at the older psychic, "I've always hated you, you bitch." An ear piercing scream suddenly escaped Kimiko as a knife was forcefully jabbed into her left breast causing her to release Naomi.

Naomi sprinted towards Shiori's bedroom, praying to Enma that she still had those protective wards around it. She shut the door and let out a sigh of relief until she heard a familiar coughing.

"Are you really willing to give up this child's life in exchange for you own? How selfish, Naomi."

Cursing under her breath, the woman rushed out of the room but before she had anytime to react, a shot was fired.

* * *

Kurama's head perked up. He suddenly had a feeling that something bad was about to happen and he for one knew that gut feelings were usually correct. He was currently in Psychology class and just having finished taking a major exam on the brain, being the first one finished. The redhead raised his hand, "Sensei, would it be alright if I were excused to go to the nurse's office as I feel ill." 

The teacher looked up from the book he was reading and nodded. "Of course Minamino-san."

Calmly rising from his seat, Kurama left the room and shut the door before sprinting into a run as he hurriedly raced towards his house. The teen quickly rounded corners and avoided collisions with other people, not really caring if he bumped into someone as his main priority was to see if everyone was alright.

"Shuichi?"

Upon hearing that all too familiar voice, Kurama came to a halt and turned around only to see his mother standing a few feet away with a bag of groceries.

"What are you doing out of school?" Inquired Shiori as she strode over to her son.

"A bad feeling came over me in class, almost like a premonition that a bad event was about to occur and I feel that something has happened. At first, I had thought that something had happened to you but since you are here..."

Shiori's eyes widened as she caught on to what Kurama was saying, "Then something might have happened to Naomi or Shuichi..."

Kurama nodded. "Yes."

Without another word, the two bolted off in the direction of their home.

* * *

"Naomi! Shuichi." Shouted Shiori as she entered the house with Kurama close behind her, receiving no reply from either. 

Emerald orbs widened as the scent of his aunt's blood reached his nostrils (as well as Kimiko's scent) causing him to glance at his mother who too had obviously picked up on the scent as she was already rushing towards its source (dropping the bags of groceries on the ground before running off). Kurama quickly followed.

A startled gasp left Shiori as she saw her sister's body laying in a puddle of her own crimson blood in the hallway. "Naomi!" Within seconds, Shiori was by her sister's side, lifting her out of the blood and onto her lap, "Naomi!"

A weak moan escaped Naomi as her eyes wearily fluttered open. She rolled her head to the side and smiled gently at Shiori, "Hey..."

"What on earth happened!"

"Kimiko... took my power.. shot me through the lung... took Shuichi..." Naomi began coughing heavily with blood coming up and pouring off the sides of lips, "Sorry I have to leave ya.. but... I can't see straight any more.. can barely breathe actually..." Her gaze shifted from her sister to the fox demon standing behind her and she smiled at him, "Kurama-kun.. watch her for me.."

The redhead nodded slightly as he stared down at the psychic, "Of course, Oba-san."

Naomi smiled at him before looking at her sister whose eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "Oh, stop it with the waterworks, Shiori. It's better I die than you.."

"No! You're not going to die!" Shouted Shiori frantically as the tears finally began to fall, "You're not..."

A soft laugh came from Naomi as she shook her head lightly. "Quit lying to yourself... You know I am.. Now.. Kimiko got hold of some chant that steals the powers from their victim and transfers it to the chanter so be careful of that.. Kick her ass for me, alright?"

Shiori nodded slightly as salty tears continued to drip down her pale face.

Naomi smiled gently as her eyes slowly shut close, "Thanks... Good bye... Shi-chan..." When that final syllable left her lips, the brunette's body became limp as she finally died.

"Naomi!" Shouted Shiori as more tears began to fall. She shook her sister's body several times, shouting her name, longing to hear her say everything will be fine, just wanting to see her kind smile again but she knew nothing like that would ever happen. Naomi was dead because of her. Yes, it was her fault. She choked back sobs as she clutched her sister's bloody corpse tightly to her chest, not realizing that her son was no longer within the house.

* * *

Kurama was furious. No, furious was nowhere near to describing his anger at the moment. That woman was going to pay dearly for killing Naomi and causing his mother so much unnecessary pain. Oh how he would enjoy ripping out her organs, one by one and seeing how long he could do that for without killing her. 

Narrowed emerald-eyes were ablaze with rage as their owner followed the scent of his aunt's killer, now being in the Makai. No thoughts were in his head, all his actions being fulled by one instinct that was running over and over again in his mind and that was kill. This feeling was similar to that one fight with Gourmet after Gamemaster was killed (before being revived by Koenma). He wanted revenge for an unnecessary death as he did now except that this time it was personal.

Kimiko's disgusting scent was becoming stronger as he neared Kaori's castle. Carefully, the former thief entered through the breech in the barrier as he remembered it's exact location from when he had been here with Naomi the other day. Within seconds, Kurama stood before the front door. Upon seeing it open on its own, his eyes became narrowed even more as he cautiously stepped inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Youko Kurama. "

Kurama snorted softly at Kaori's booming voice that echoed throughout the building, "Foolish girl, do you truly believe I came here to play childish games with you? Just come out and face death or it will come to you."

"Oh but that shall not be necessary. If you look to your right, you shall see why you are under my control."

As Kurama turned his head in that direction, emerald widening upon seeing Shuichi being held at gun point by Kimiko. A murderous glare appeared on the fox's face as he reached towards his hair, fully intent on slicing the psychic to pieces with his rose whip.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You pull that rose, she pulls the trigger and would you really want to cause your wretched mother more pain with a loss of a son?"

Kurama growled as he lowered his hand.

"Good dog."

The redhead's face remained cold and hardened as he began to speak. "You truly are pathetic cowards, the worst kind of humans. You say demons are cruel beasts yet you yourself are no better than they, worse actually as some demons have do have some form of honor while you obviously have none." Emerald widened as their owner heard something shoot through the air. He quickly spun around, a dart filled with some sort of clear liquid hitting him in the chest just as he had turned around. He winced slightly at the brief pain, staring down at the dart for several seconds before glaring up at Kimiko, "Cowards.." Once that word left his lips, he fell onto the ground with the drug in the dart having taken affect almost instantaneously.

Kaori walked forth from the shadows, slowly approaching the unconscious redhead. "You know nothing of our kind as you have always been a monster. Oh how enjoyable it shall to torment you."

* * *

Yes, there will be Kurama torture next chapter! Hopefully I can make it fairly graphic.. I have been plotting on torturing Kurama in this fic for a while so yes.. hehehe... The next chapter will probably be a bit longer than this one but it might take me a week or two to update as I still have a fairly hectic schedule. Well, until next time please review! Ja ne! 


	12. Torment

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or any of its characters.

I truly apologize for not having this chapter up sooner but there are several reasons for the delay, one being the fact I had to reboot my computer without saving any of the files as the computer would not start otherwise and I had this chapter about halfway done when it got deleted and then I barely had anytime to do anything because of school. This weekend I actually had some time so I decided to write and it turned out to be a fairly long chapter. So, anyway, I thank you all for the many great reviews. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Torment

Kurama let out a soft moan as he awoke, instantly being aware of a throbbing headache that he had. _'Where am I?' _After quickly observing his surroundings, Kurama figured he was in a dungeon like room. It was made of grayish brick and the room itself was fairly small though not extremely tiny. As he tried to move, the redhead found he couldn't as he was chained to the wall, by energy draining bonds most likely. The chains were slowly sucking away all of his powers. Kurama snorted at the chains that bound him. Was this woman truly so dumb that she did not realize that he could easily pick his way out of these within several minutes? It was child's--

"Onii-chan?" Mumbled a voice that was in the room.

Emerald eyes widened greatly as they looked towards the far corner of the room where Shuichi was also chained to the wall. Kaori purposely kept him here just to make sure he wouldn't escaped or else Shuichi'd be killed. _'Damn her.'_

"You're finally awake. Good as it would be no fun to torture you while you slept." Said Kaori as she entered the room.

Kurama hatefully glared at the approaching woman, "Do what ever you wish to me but release Shuichi."

"Oh now why do such a foolish thing? If release him, you can easily free yourself but while he is here, you are my little puppet." She said as she reached behind her back, "Do you know how long I have waited for this?" When she brought her hand forward, a black leather whip was now firmly clutched in it. "How long I have waited to torture you. I shall truly enjoy doing this."

* * *

Shiori was slumped against the wall in the hall, in her lap Naomi's lifeless corpse was laying. Unwilled tears still ran down her checks though the amount of tears had decreased greatly but the pain she felt had not. She was still in denial about the death of her sister. Her eyes seemed blank, almost dead, as she kept on telling herself that it was all a dream. _'None of this could be real. A dream. That's right. It's all just a bad dream. Right sister?' _Mused Shiori as she focused her gaze on the corpse, gently brushing away a few loose strands of hair from her face. 

The clock began ringing as it struck some unknown hour.

How long she had been sitting she truly did not care. It may have been minutes, hours, or even days for all she cared. Time didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. One sister was dead, the other loathed her, her mother attempted to kill her, and her son was the demon who murdered her father. Truly, how could this be real? And if it were all indeed a reality, why bother existing anymore?

For a brief instead, the psychic's eyes shut closed and upon opening them she found she was staring at someone's feet. Her head snapped upwards only to see Naomi standing in front of her, staring down at her with a hard yet gentle gaze. Wide chocolate eyes stared up with disbelief at the figure standing before her before glancing down at the lifeless body in her arms._ 'How can this be?'_

"Shiori." Began Naomi who strangely appeared as if she were aglow, "Stop crying for me."

Wearily Shiori lifted her head up, "How can I? It's my fault you died."

"Shut up and stop thinking in such a childish manner!" Shouted Naomi, startling her younger sister, "I died of my own fault!"

Shiori broke eye contact as she lowered her eyes to the ground, "But had I listened to you about mother's and Kimiko's true nature, none of this would've happened."

"It was unpreventable. Even had you listened, this would've occurred eventually." Stated Naomi before letting a small smile show, "It is not your fault so stop worrying about it. You should be more concerned about Shuichi and Kurama."

Once her son's name was spoken, Shiori's eyes widened as she realized that her sons were both gone, "Oh gods! Shuichi-san! I didn't even notice he was gone! And Shuichi must've gone after Kaori! She.. set this up.."

Naomi nodded. "Yea. Getting Kimiko to kill me, kidnapping Shuichi, all just to get an ounce of vengeance for her late husband."

"I have to go save him!"

Naomi smiled and nodded, "Once you wake up that is."

Shiori's eyes parted slightly as she awoke. She blinked as she looked around, the ghost of Naomi having vanished while her body still rested in Shiori's lap. '_It was all a dream then.'_ Shiori then shook her head as she smiled softly, _'No. It wasn't.' _With gentle hands, the woman gently picked up Naomi's upper body off of her and carefully placed it down on the ground. The woman then stood up and promptly headed for the door, no longer concerned about the corpse on the ground but for the safety of her sons. She just prayed that nothing truly bad had happened to them.

* * *

The whipped cracked loudly as it struck Kurama's flesh yet again, causing crimson to explode from the already open wounds. Kurama's upper body was blood-soiled with dozens of whip-inflicted injuries covering him. The blood had dripped off of him and formed a small puddle beneath him, which was growing larger by the minute. 

Kurama flinched slightly as the whip struck his torso yet again though he barely felt the pain anymore as endorphins have finally began to kick in, diminishing the pain quite a bit. Though this was quite a beating, he had been through far worse before. This was almost nothing compared to a few other times. If she could not even make it truly painful, he would never giver her the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Kaori snarled as she struck him again. "Scream you bastard!" She struck him again, "Fucker! Why won't you shout in pain!"

Emerald calmly gazed at her as a small smirk appeared on Kurama's face as he ever calmly said, "Is that honestly the best you've got? Honestly, I expected more from a psychic who promised to get revenge on me."

Rage flashed in Kaori's eyes briefly at his words. Then she smiled. Not a kind smile by any means. It was a sadistic smile. The kind of smile that means I'll make sure you suffer dearly for that comment of yours. Calmly, the woman reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small vile filed with a with violet liquid, "Ever heard of the Devil's Dawn? Well, I'm sure you have as you a master of plants but just in case, allow me to refresh your memory. The Devil's Dawn is a Makai plant found in only a select region of Yomi's territory. It is a dangerous plant as it is covered in a toxic slime that burns whatever it touches. Even a single drop is said to be so painful that normal humans will die instantly from it. The toxins in the slime painfully kill the victim, tormenting them with hallucinations and nightmares as they slowly approach death. The slime extracted from the plant is very rare as few dare attempt to get it but I have managed to get my hands on it and I have always longed to use it."

Of course he'd heard of this plant, though he never personally cared for it much. It was too messy and a hassle to manipulate into a weapon.

Kaori took out the cork at the top of the glass vile, held the vile over Kurama's wounded chest, and tipped it over every so slightly so that only a single droplet spilled out from it.

Whatever pain Kurama had expected the liquid to cause, he truly had not expected this. The pain was immense, so immense that Kurama out howled in pain the instant the droplet touched his skin.

A devilish, triumphant smirk appeared on Kaori's face at the sound of Kurama's scream. Oh how much fun she would have with him now.

* * *

Shiori quickly ran through the demon realm, running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. Her mother had killed one person she'd cared for dearly and no way was she about to let her kill another one. 

"Ms. Minamino?"

The psychic spun around on her heel only to find that Yusuke was watching her from his place up high in a tree. "Yusuke-san."

Chocolate eyes were focused on the woman. She was different from before. Her aura was demonic and her scent was similar to that of Kurama's. Somehow she'd become a demon, but he wasn't going to bother questioning her about it as she seemed very troubled by something, "What's wrong?"

"My older sister was killed by my younger sister a few hours ago and Shuichi went down to kill her as well as my mother but she also took the younger Shuichi, most likely holding him hostage and using him as a shield so Shuichi won't harm her, leaving her free to torment him as she pleases and I think Shuichi is in real danger." Quickly explained Shiori.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed upon hearing that his friend was in trouble and instantly jumped from the tree and landed on the ground right by Shiori, "His grandmother really is a bitch. Well, I can't just let him get killed. I'm going with ya."

The demoness nodded, "Let's hurry then."

* * *

Kurama found himself standing in the middle of a darkened forest. Emerald glanced around as their owner wondered where he was. Cautiously, he wandered ahead until he reached a clearing. As he walked to the center of it, he heard people approaching him. Three shadowed figures began to appear through the dense forest, with Kurama's eyes widening upon seeing them. 

One was Shiori, standing there in her demonic form with crimson orbs rid of any trace of emotion. The next was Kuronue, soiled in in blood with puncture wounds form the bamboo stalks that killed him. And the last was a beautiful woman dressed in an elegant violet kimono, her silky silver hair reaching the ground while her amber eyes were blankly staring at Kurama. A silver tail swayed gently behind her while two fox ears were perched atop her head.

Kurama gazed disbelievingly at two of them, '_How can they be alive!'_

Kuronue smirked as his amethyst eyes looked upon the human form of his previous partner, "Surprised to see me alive, eh 'partner'? Well, no thanks to you, ya prick! You fucking left me there to die while you ran off with the treasure!"

"No! I--"

"And you saved yourself instead of me when those demons attacked being too afraid to attack them. You left your own mother to die. What a wonderful son you are, Youko." Calmly stated the woman, cutting Kurama's sentence short.

"I--"

"And because of your selfish wish to keep alive, I suffered! I lost a mother, a sister, my humanity, and a son." Added Shiori.

Kurama was at a lost of words as he fell to the ground on his knees and tightly clutched his head with his hands. "No.." Softly whispered the former thief as he tried to block out the voices. "It's not true..."

"Traitor."

"Coward."

"Lier."

Chorused the three of them simultaneously as they closed in around Kurama who was trying to tell himself that it wasn't real and that none of it had happened that way but he did not believe his own words any longer.

* * *

Kaori stared upon Kurama's unconscious form chained to the wall, pain easily visible on his pale face that was covered in both blood and sweat. An empty vile was clutched in the elder woman's hand as she happily grinned down at the redhead, staring at his blood-soiled torso, the wounds had a nasty shade of green around them from the toxins which were ever slowly spreading through his body. Well, she'd start up this torture again once he regained consciousness, that is, if he ever does. A hearty laugh left her upon hearing Kurama whimper meaning his little nightmare must be quite a good one. How she wished she could witness the nightmare but seeing him in this much pain was already more than enough. Ah, this was truly a good day to be alive or at least Kaori thought so as she headed for the door and left the room. 

Shuichi stared at his brother laying there on the ground, motionless, with crimson everywhere around him, soaked into his clothing( what remained of it that is), in his hair, and all over his body. Shuichi visibly winced as he heard a yet another soft whimper come from Kurama. He cursed at himself for being so weak and unable to get out of these bonds.

* * *

Yusuke and Shiori hurriedly raced towards the castle, with the latter actually being happy she was a demon as her speed had greatly increased because of it. As they neared the castle, a figure began to come into view. 

Shiori's eyes narrowed dangerously as her sister's form appeared in their direct path. She was obviously sent as a distraction, "Kimiko..."

"Who's she?" Asked Yusuke.

"Younger sister." Replied Shiori.

"Evil?" Inquired the former spirit detective as he came to a halt.

Shiori nodded as she too stopped. "Yea."

Kimiko smirked devilishly as she approached the two, "Good to see you, Shiori. I knew you'd come eventually. Now, if you want to get to mother you'll have to kill me and I have Naomi's power which makes me the strongest in the family!"

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter. I apologize if there are many grammar errors but I can barely see straight at the moment as I am very tired. After this chapter there should be one or two more chapters and perhaps a sequel as I have a fairly good idea for one though it might take me a while to get it up. Well, I do believe I should go start on my homework now so I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Ja ne! 


	13. Let's Go Home

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh or any of it's characters.

Here is the long awaited chapter 12! I don't really feel like talking much as my neck hurts like hell right now so yes. Thank you all for the many great reviews!

* * *

Chapter 12

Let's Go Home

Kimiko was quite frankly the most over looked member of her family. The middle child. The weakest. The oldest, Naomi, was always talked about whether it be about her trouble-making or a good deed she'd done. Shiori was the youngest and therefore, was the pride of the family, always being spoiled by family or praised for her amazing powers.

Now it was different. Naomi was dead and Shiori was next, leaving Kimiko as the pride and joy of her family. That final thought caused her lips to twitch upwards into a grin as Kimiko approached her younger sister, "Shiori, you shall join Naomi quite soon, I assure you."

A low growl almost escaped Shiori. She didn't have time for this. Yes, she wanted revenge for Naomi's death but her main priority right now was to save her sons. Her head perked up when a hand was gently placed on her shoulder. She glanced to the side where Yusuke stood, his hand still atop her shoulder.

"I'll handle her." Stated Yusuke as he stepped forward, smirking all the while. Chocolate eyes glanced out of their corners at the woman. "You go save Kurama."

Shiori offered him a grateful smile, nodding lightly, before bolting past her sister and off in the direction of the castle.

Kimiko snarled hatefully as she spun around, not about allow the last thing standing in the way of her glory to escape, "Where do you think yo--" Her sentence was abruptly cut short when suddenly she found herself flying into a tree. Her gaze focused on the boy before her whose fist was still lifted after punching her. He was grinning like mad with reiki-- or was that youki?-- practically flying off him, _'What the hell is he?'_

* * *

Within a few minutes, the family residence came into view. Shiori came to a stop before the front door, hesitating for a moment. She'd have to fight her mother, injure her, and, perhaps, find a way to kill her. All of her doubts subsided as she recalled what the woman had done to her and what she was doing to her son. With determination as well as cation, she opened the door and stepped inside the building. The demoness glanced around-- shaking off a feeling that something bad was going to occur-- venturing deeper inside. Her eyes narrowed slightly as an ever familiar yet distasteful scent reached nostrils. "Mother. You do realize I can smell you?" Flatly said Shiori, turning her head to the right where her mother stood in the shadows.

Kaori emerged from the darkness and strode forward towards Shiori, "I had momentarily forgotten that you were a demon."

"Where's Shuichi?" Demanded Shiori, preparing to attack the elder woman if she dare try anything.

A curt chuckle left Kaori as the image of the broken and tortured Kurama ran through her mind. "Oh, he's somewhere, though, not for long."

A surge of panic filled Shiori at those words. "What did you do!"

"I made sure he'd suffer and if he dies, "Kaori shrugged carelessly before smirking, "Oh well."

This time a growl did come from Shiori. "Tell me where he is!"

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "No. The only thing I shall tell you is that you are a disgraceful being and I shall be the one who rids the world of you."

A loud bang suddenly rang out and before Kaori even had the chance to react, a bullet pierced her chest from behind. A weary groan left the woman as she fell to the ground with blood splattering around her.

A wide-eyed Shiori gaped at her mother's motionless form before lifting her only to see a startled Shuichi holding a gun in his trembling hand. "Shuichi-chan."

The gun slipped from his fingers, falling to the ground with a loud thump. "Kaa-san, it's onii-chan! He.. he.. may die.."

A serious expression replaced the surprised one. "Do you know where he is?"

Shuichi nodded.

Shiori ran over to her step-son. "Lead the way!"

The boy nodded and the two then ran off in the direction where Kurama was. What either failed to notice was Kaori's fingers twitch ever so slightly just as they left.

"So how did you escape?" Inquired Shiori as they hurried down the hall.

Shuichi glanced at her. "Well, I remembered that one time when onii-chan told me how to pick locks and I saw this paper clip not too far from me and well, I tired."

"And the gun?"

"I found it in a room close by. I did need something to defend me."

A smile formed on Shiori's face at that. Both of her sons were quite resourceful. Just as they passed a room, Shiori came to a halt. "Wait." She walked over to the room and entered it. Within this tiny room were selves upon selves of vials filled with different colored liquids. Her eyes quickly darted through the rows when a familiar scent reached her and she stopped before one that was filled with a reddish liquid. Quickly the woman pocketed the vial before running out of the room and the two of them continued on their way.

In a few minutes, the two arrived in the chamber where Kurama was kept. Shiori's eyes widen instantly upon catching a glimpse at her son's condition. He was soiled in crimson with most still pouring from his chest, his clothes were torn and falling, and the wounds he received from the whips seemed to have become infected. "Oh god! Shuichi!" Exclaimed Shiori as she ran to her son, gently lifting him up. She checked his pulse and instantly worried at how weak it was. "What did she do to him exactly?"

"Whipped him and poured this liquid thing over the wounds." Shuichi replied from the doorway.

For several moments Shiori remained silent as she gazed down upon her son. Finally, she stood up without lifting her eyes from Kurama. "We need to get him out of here as fast as possible."

"I don't think so."

Shiori's head snapped upward after hearing her mother's voice. Kaori was holding Shuichi, pointing the gun the Shuichi had dropped at the back of the boy's head, "Now, Shiori, why don't you be a good girl and listen or else you'll get to see this boy's brains on the floor."

The psychic glared at the woman of which she used to hold so much adoration for. "You bitch.."

Just as Kaori was about to say something, Shuichi bit down as hard as he possibly could on Kaori's arm causing her to throw him onto the ground as she yelped at the sudden pain.

Shiori took that as her opportunity and lunged at her mother, tackling her to the ground with the gun flying out of her hand.

Kaori snarled. The woman forcefully jabbed her knee into her daughter's stomach..

Shiori's eyes widened at the sudden contact with her doubling over in pain on the ground.

A small chuckle came from the woman as she pulled a knife from her pocket, flipping open the blade as she knelt next to Shiori. "You truly are a wretched girl, Shiori, harming your own mother." Upon hearing footsteps approaching, Kaori's gaze landed on the doorway.

Yusuke came into view with Kimiko draped over his shoulder kicking and screaming. "Let go of me, you damned half-breed!"

The teen snorted. Honestly, he carries her instead of dragging her here and this is the thanks he gets. "Oh come on. You're worse than Kuwabara, Lady, and not even half as strong." Muttered Yusuke as he approached, stopping once he saw the condition his friend was in, "Kurama!"

Kaori held the knife dangerously close to her daughter's throat. "You come closer, I'll kill her."

"Dammit." Cussed Yusuke, knowing that he was under her control.

"Now, set her down." Ordered Kaori and Yusuke obeyed, setting the woman gently down on the ground.

Kimiko glared at Yusuke while dusting herself off. "Thank you mother."

"Kimiko, be a dear and bring me that gun over there." Requested Kaori.

"Of course mother." Said Kimiko as she walked to where the gun was, picked it off the floor, and handed it to her mother.

She cocked the gun and pointed it point blank at Shiori's head.

Shiori tightly shut her eyes, awaiting the pain to come as the gun was fired though no pain came. A eye creaked open only to see that the gun was not pointed at her but at Kimiko.

Yusuke and Shuichi were both dumbstruck at what had just occurred.

Kimiko was staring wide-eyed at her mother as blood freely flowed from the hole through her throat that the bullet cause. "Mo..ther.. why.." Were the last words that escaped her before she fell to the ground.

"Oh, it's nothing personal, dear, just a precaution. Two of my daughters have turned against me and I really didn't feel like dealing with a third." Was Kaori's simple reply.

Shiori was gaping at her sister's body before she looked over at her mother. This woman would kill her own child that practically worshiped the very ground she walked on all as just a precaution! "Monster."

That uttered word caused Kaori's attention to shift from the corpse and onto her only living daughter. "Now, Shiori, don't think I have forgotten about you. I'll make sure to make your death painless and quick. Consider that your reward for being loyal to me through all these years." Her arm shifted towards Shiori but stopped midway. Kaori's eyes widened as she found that no longer could she move her limbs. "What is this!"

A soft yet deep exhale came from Shiori. She chuckled slightly as she gazed over at her son who was still on the ground, "You didn't truly believe that my son would be taken down so easily, did you?"

_Shiori's eyes scanned her son's injured body quickly-- making sure that he'd survive-- with them widening as emerald orbs appeared and wearily stared up at her. "Shuichi."_

"_Don't.. draw attention.." Whispered Kurama, using a great deal of strength just to speak. "There's a seed.. in pocket.. take it and put it in her wound.. It'll paralyze her within a few minutes."_

_Gently she ran her fingers over his pocket, reaching inside and pulling out a tiny seed. "You can tell she's wounded?"_

"_Yes. The scent of her blood.. is strong.."The redhead then shut his eyes as he uttered, "She's coming.."_

When Shiori lunged at her mother, she stuck the seed in the bullet wound that she'd received earlier. She was just grateful that it had worked in time.

Kaori's enraged orbs darted towards the unconscious fox demon. "You fucking fox."

"Now, mother, I do realize that I cannot kill you as you are a human but if you are no longer human, then it would truly not matter." Began Shiori as she pulled from her pocket the vial she had taken earlier and held it before her mother, "Isn't this what you used to make me a demon, mother?"

"No, Shiori! Please, don't!" Pleaded Kaori, with fear for the first time visible on her face.

Shoiri gave her an incredulous look. "Mercy? Well, now, why on earth should I show you mercy when you dare show me none?"

"Please. Shiori. I've always loved you."

"Bullshit." Sang Shiori. "But, I am not like you. I believe in mercy and I shall give it to you."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Exclaimed Kaori though inwardly she was grinning, _'Foolish, foolish girl.'_

"Though I doubt that the other demons that are coming here are as merciful as I." She noticed the surprised look on her mother's face, "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention that I felt several demons trailing me as I came here. Fairly powerful ones too: B or A class. They followed me through the barrier while the paralysis will not wear off for at least 24 hours so they shall have fun with you."

"No! Shio--!" Her sentence was cut short as something struck her in the back of the head and she fell to the floor.

Yusuke snorted after punching her in the head. "Oh will ya shut it already!"

Shiori briefly gazed down upon her mother with sadness visible in her eyes. She exhaled heavily before looking over at Yusuke. "Yusuke-kun, help me with Shuichi, please."

The half breed nodded. "Of course. Want me to carry him?"

"Yes." Replied Shiori as she walked over to her stepson and smiled gently at him, "Let's go home, alright?"

Shuichi returned the smile, "Yea. Let's!"

Yusuke gently lifted Kurama off of the ground, muttering something along the lines of 'Man, fox boy, you've gained a couple of extra pounds since the dark tournament. Lay off the catnip or whatever the hell you eat'.

* * *

And that's chapter 12 for you! Just one more chapter to go and then the sequel! Well, this chapter was fairly average in size though I believe it's better than nothing. Well, Kaori's finally dead(or going to be anyway) and Kimiko died as well. Kurama and Shuichi are safe and all that's left is a small resolution chapter and finished! I shall give out more details about the sequel in the next chapter which should be up in a week or two though I'm not making any promises. So, until next time please review! Ja ne! Oh and if anyone is interested in fanart, I made a fairly decent Rurouni Kenshin one with Kenshin and Tomoe. The link to my DA account is in my profile. Comment on it if you could! 


	14. An End

Disclaimer: I do not own yyh. All the characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi.

Here it is! At long last the final chapter. After about a year, the fic is complete! Though, there shall be a sequel! Now, I thank all of you who have stuck with this fic even though the updates were slow and there were cliffhangers in every chapter-- including this one. Information about the sequel shall be at the end of the chapter. So, I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_An End_

* * *

Shuichi.

Kurama.

One a boy of 17 who is the most well-mannered youth she'd ever met.

The other a 400 year old fox-- the king of thieves, if you will.

Both were her son.

Shiori smiled gently down at the boy's face, brushing aside several stray hairs from his face. He had been unconscious for the past three days. Yusuke had carried him back home and a friend of theirs with blue hair-- Botan-chan was it?-- had healed him up a bit though not fully as she also extracted most of the poison from his body and that alone practically drained the girl of her strength.

But he was going to be alright. Shiori could feel it. He was very strong and very stubborn.

"Okaa-san! There's a phone call for onii-chan!" Shouted the younger Shuichi from the hallway.

"Who is it?"

There was a short silence before a response came, "Some guy named Shinta!"

The woman blinked. A smile appeared as she stood up, deciding to take this call. Just as she left the room, a black shadow materialized beside the bed.

Hiei stared down at the face of the closest thing he'd ever have to a friend. A snort escaped him. "Stupid fox. Going through all this for nothing." Crimson stared intently at Kurama for several seconds before anything more was said. "How long will you go on pretending to be unconscious?"

A single emerald slightly appeared as Kurama creaked open an eye, "Until I can actually keep conscious for a span of more than a minute."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Several minutes." Replied the redhead before asking a question of his own. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

Hiei snorted. "I haven't been watching you sleep since you were awake the whole time."

A smile appeared on Kurama's face, "So for 5 minutes, give or take a minute?"

A hn.

So a yes was the reply. "And you were with Yukina before you came?"

A stare.

An 'of course'. "How is she?"

"Fine. That onna healed her well." Hiei's expression soured greatly as he added. "The moron hasn't left her side for a moment."

A weak chuckle left Kurama as his lips twitched upwards into a smile. "You must admit Kuwabara would be a suitable mate for her."

Crimson narrowed at the fox. Hiei snorted as he turned around. "Hn. The detective's stupidity must've infected you since you're speaking nonsense." With the said, the fire demon vanished from the room, leaving no trace that he had even been there.

A deep sigh left Kurama. He winced after exhaling him as pain shot throughout his body. Apparently the wounds weren't even near healed and the slightest movement caused some form of pain.

"Shuichi. You're awake!" Exclaimed Shiori after reentering the room. She rushed over to his side and sat down next to him. Gentle eyes gazed at Kurama, "How do you feel?"

"I've felt better but I've also been through far worse." Was Kurama's reply, recalling in his mind the match against Karasu in the dark tournament. Now that was indeed far worse than this. "How long have I been unconscious for?"

"3 days."

Kurama's lips twitched upwards into a smirk as an amusing thought came to mind. "Well, I won't be getting the perfect attendance award this year."

Shiori chuckled softly, nodding in agreement with her son's statement. "I suppose not but there is always next year."

"Yes. That's true." The youth's expression became serious as he inquired, "What happened with Kaori?"

Eye contact was broken as Shiori tore her gaze away. She hesitated briefly before answering, "Dead. Slaughtered by demons. Kimiko was shot by her and died. Shuichi-chan is safe."

"And I am at fault for all of this." Stated Kurama. It truly was. Had he not deceived her all these years, she would still have a mother and two sisters.

Shiori shook her head. "No. Shuchi. It is not your fault. It is my own for being so blind about mother's true nature." Once having said that, the woman stood up and smiled at Kurama, "Now, I shall go and make you some lunch. Anything in particular that you would like?"

Kurama returned the smile. "Anything will be fine, mother."

"Alright. You just rest up and I'll bring the food when it's ready." Said Shiori as he strode towards the door.

The redhead nodded and shut his eyes, deciding to take a nap before the meal.

Shiori shut the door behind her as she left the room. A happy sigh left her. Everything was finally back to normal. Well, as back to normal as it could be when one found out that their son was really a 400 year old fox demon whom was the one the family hated and that caused her mother to go more crazy then ever before which lead to her inevitable death in the end.

Oh well. Things were as perfect as they were ever going to get and Shiori was satisfied with her life. Everything was perfect.

* * *

In the makai, a thunderstorm was brewing over a deep forest. Dozens of demons lay slaughtered in a clearing. A long trail of blood lead out of the area and down a small path. Kaori dragged her heavily bleeding body on the ground, using her arms to move as one of her legs was gone while the other was completely shattered. She was soiled in crimson which was pouring fourth from the many wounds on her body.

She clenched her teeth tightly as pain pulsed throughout her entire flesh,_ 'I can't die.. I won't.. Not until I kill her..'_

Thunder roared above her as rain pounded everything around.

The psychic pushed herself a few more feet before collapsing. She exhaled and inhale heavily for a few seconds before pulling herself up, being fueled by only the thought of revenge.

As she lifted her head up, she saw a shadowed figure standing before her. Kaori instantly recognized the person and snorted. "You... what do you wish, to end my life yourself?"

The wind howled loudly making the reply barely audible.

But Kaori had heard it perfectly. A devilish smirk appeared on the woman's face at the answer given, "Is that so? Well, maybe I can assist you. After all, my daughter betrayed us both."

* * *

**End**

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...

Another cliffhanger which shall be revealed in the sequel as to who this man is and what his relationship with Shiori is. I apologize for the shortness but I couldn't think of anything else to write without giving away too much of plot for the sequel. So, I thank everyone for reading! Until next time, ja ne!!

Now, the sequel shall not be out for a bit. I shall get started on it soon but the earliest that shall get it up is late August or early September. It shall involve a new villain as well as a character that most people do know-- well, if they've seen poltergeist report. Below is a quick summary of the story. I know it's not the best but I can't think of a better one at the moment.

**Coming soon: **Old Friends, New Enemies _(title is subject to change if I think of a better one)_

Everything is going well in the Minamino family. Kaori is no longer a threat as she is dead, Kurama is almost done with school, and Shiori has come to terms with her demonic side. When an old friend of Kurama's-- well, Shuichi's-- arrives, trouble follows him as a new enemy arrives, determined to capture Shiori. Kurama's friend seems to know more than he appears to especially since he himself has his own little secret.


End file.
